Return to Everlot
by Green Tima
Summary: Mystic Knights 3-Wraithmaster is back and he has a score to settle with Ron and Zita, and anyone else that gets in his way- ch.6, wrapping things up, and completed
1. Time to play the game

I don't Own Kim Possible of Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog

If you haven't read Mystic Knights of Middleton or Knights of the New Order you might be lost on some details, but you should be able to pick up most of the details as the story progresses.

Pyre smelled Ron long before he entered the room and turned his attention away from the monitor to his owner and partner.

"You tore your eyes from the screen you really must be hungry," as the Forest Knight sat down in his chair and put the plate and cups down, several slices of pizza sitting on former. The sight of the creations caused Pyre's mouth to water as grabbed one and started eating.

"Ah good choice," as Ron put his head set on, _'three, two,….'_

On schedule the mole rat dragon dropped the piece and jumped into the giant mug with a splash and attempted to suck in as much water into his mouth as he could in an attempt to put out the pain on his tongue.

"Some Fire Dragon," he laughed biting into a different slice, "can't even handle a little habanero, jalapeno, cayenne, serrano pepper pizza with a tabasco sauce. Then you better stick with my the taco hybrid ground beef, shredder cheese and lettuce, a sprinkling of tomatoes, all covered in Bueno Nacho hot sauce, all the joy of a taco in the form of a pizza," savoring the flavor, "I just might have to sell this one to Bueno Nacho just so the world can experience it's majesty."

After a few seconds Pyre pulled his head out of the cup and glared at his owner and contemplated setting the human on fire while he slept, "no one that crazy," he growled and dove back into the cool liquid vowing to never eat anything made by Ron again.

"You loss buddy, well more for me," his free hand turning on the special head set Wade had provided for him, "somebody, anybody come back this is the Night Tracker anybody else on?"

"For several minutes now, what took you so long?"

"Give me a break Zee it took a little longer to get the snacks ready," as his digital representation found the others at a small lodge on the screen.

"Yeah sure make excused," as the huge digital warrior that was Felix's online persona glared at him.

"Blah, blah, blah, I'm here now so lets hit it, I am so ready to take these guys down."

"You might want to tone the confidence down Ron," Zita warned, "these guys are suppose to be one of the best teams in Everlot. I haven't heard of a team thats gone toe to toe with them in the tournament and won, heck most of them actually go down a few levels after the fight, if we lose everything we've worked for is shot."

"But if we win," Felix's voice carrying to the others through their head sets, "our experience will automatically jump up high enough to get to the next level and we'll finally be able to go after the three beasts."

"Those are big hurtles though, if we get past this team we'll have to get some major upgrades to pretty much everything, cause from what I've heard once we enter we're on our own, supposedly upgrades are none existent there."

"We've all heard the rumors Zita," Felix's voice carrying a hint of a mocking tone, "but come on no one has any first hand proof."

"Yeah either way," Ron's voice cutting through the coming argument, "none of us really know what's coming next just rumors that Fire Phoenix, Thunder Dragon and Ice Griffon are suppose to be the toughest creatures in the game thus far. In any case we're going to have to go on a major cash run after this so nobody be stupid and run off alone, we're going to need each other." Felix had to admit over the last few weeks something weird had happened to Ron, he'd gone from a tag along player who no one wanted to work with or listen to but Zita. His level was supposedly due to his parties skills rather than his own, to someone who somehow commanded the attention of the others and was more often than not ended up leading the team. To Zita on the other hand it wasn't a real surprise, his online persona was just beginning to mirror his real life self since becoming the Forest Knight, not that most people in the game knew that.

"Fair enough," Zita said checking the clock in the corner of the screen, "but unless we get going we're going to miss our time, and that'll render everything mute."

"I hate it when she has a point," Felix growled.

"I hate it when she rescues me what's your point."

"NO… no, not again, don't even start," Felix growled knowing what was coming.

"It was a dark and stormy night, well not really stormy, but it was dark, and we walked into the ware house two against the world, destined to save history…."

"Just stop Zita," Felix snarled not wanting to hear it again, "that's an urban myth everyone knows it, you and Ron did not get sucked into a video game, you used a cheat to alter your characters appearance and the big bad Wraithmaster was just the Tunnel Lord's alter ego, so just stop, and don't you dare say the tunnel Lord was Rufus, I know the critter was smart, but he wasn't that smart."

At the accusation Pyre pulled his head from the cut and snarled, "am to."

"Oh but I like how she tells the story," Ron mach wined ignoring the swimming Fire Dragon of Dare's comment, he heard the 'truth' about his little adventure more times than he could count, about how he and Zita were just part of a publicity stunt done by the game designers. He didn't really like it but he'd come to accept it, Zita on the other hand was still put off that no one believed her about the adventure accept those involved in it.

"Yeah whatever," the Water Knight/ She Warrior of the Ice Mountain growled as they approached the digital stadium, "put the game faces on gentlemen and lets get this done right."

For the next few minutes they just sat around in their respective homes letting the game run and waited for their time to come as they typed away on their keyboards making last minute adjustments to their characters, changing out bits of armor, shifting minor magical items and double checking they had the right strategy worked out. They respectively felt their heart beats pick up as the countdown ended and the screen changed leaving the pixilated representations in a stadium looking at their opponents, a minator-centaur mix with a sword longer than any of it's legs. Next to him was the cliché green eight foot orc with a club approximately the size of Ron's body. Last but not least was a red demoness complete with horns and tail and clothing made out of single strand of dental floss.

"I really hate the monster upgrade pack," Ron growled

"I'm amazed your noticing the monsters with that hot little piece of tail in front of us," Felix quipped looking at the digital supermodel.

"Remind me to kick your butt tomorrow Felix because there is no way you just said something that sexist," Zita growled.

"Oh come look at her," Felix whined ogling the proportions only available to fictional women.

"Guy's focus," Ron growled, and rolled his eyes, _'this is why I didn't say anything,' _grateful his time with Kim had taught him to keep his mouth shut.

"We'll settle this in the real world Felix," Zita growled.

Chuckling, "my chair and I will be waiting, I hope you can fly."

"Next time I play with Pyre," Ron hissed under his breath as the count down to the beginning of the fight counted down on screen, '3' '2' 'Fight!'

Ron's persona darted forward ready to draw the first attacks so Zita's character could be free to summon their secret weapon, Ferra the wolf of the Ice Mountain. Both Ron a Zita were still a little uneasy about using the creature, due in large part to it's visual similarities to Rock Wolf and defeated Ice Lord. Ron's persona went from a fast run to a virtual stand still, "NO," Ron yelled banging the computer, "don't freeze don't freeze not now baby come on do something."

"It's not you Ron," Zita voice filling his ears, "mines frozen too."

"Ditto on my end," Felix's voice filled with aggravation, "it has to be a server problem," sighing, "how come this only happens when we're about to do something cool."

"Murphy's Law, if it can go wrong it will," as Ron slumped into his chair and closed his eyes.

Pyre just laughed leaning against the lip of the cup, his hind legs hanging over the side and pointed, "serves you right," and dunked his head back in the cut.

"Dry up rodent," not bothering to look at beast.

"What the heck," Felix growled bring the others back to the game.

"What we moving again?" as Ron looked at the screen.

"We aren't but I'm not sure the game isn't," as he scratched his head, "I swear I can see something moving at the top of the coliseum."

"I got nothing," as Ron focused on the screen.

"I do," as Zita say it, "your in the wrong position Ron but something defiantly moving up top, give me a second I'm going to try something," and started typing on her keyboard, unsure if her idea would work or not. She wasn't sure was sure where the code she was using came from, she just knew it had served her well in the past and it was worth a shot and finished typing, after a second the screen contracted slightly, "bingo," glad to see whatever was happening wasn't effecting all forms of control. Her character stood still but her view of the battle field shifted as she shot forward and up, all the rules that governed the games physics were suspended allowing an astral version of her character to fly around. She flew up to where the movement was originating, not that it was hard given nothing else was moving, the closer she got the more she was able to identify, going from simple movement to a large black form, "Wrathmaster," she hissed under her breath not needing to get a closer look at the digital image and started typing again saving the image on her screen to her computer then ending the cheat. "It's Malcolm again," she hissed into the head set, "he's playing the Wraithmaster again."

"What are you talking about," Felix hissed.

"That thing everybody believes never happened," Ron hissed, "and it can't be him, isn't he in a play at the theater tonight?"

Zita closed her eyes and thought, "yeah I think so, maybe somebody patterned their character's appearance after him, either way it's the only thing moving so chances are he of she is probably the source of the problem."

"And you expect us to do what," Ron asked casually, "we're frozen."

"I don't know can't you call Wade and see if he can do something," a hint of irritation in he voice.

"Fine I'll ask," tapping his band and moving the head set microphone, "Wade, can I talk to you for a second."

After a few seconds Team Possible's Technology expert answered, his voice coming from the cord, "something wrong, I though tonight was your big event in Everlot?"

"It is that's the problem, everything's frozen except one guy and according to Zita he or she looks like Wraithlord, you know anything about it?"

"Not off the top of my head but give me a few minutes," the sound of typing came from the cord, "it's not just you, the whole server seems to be frozen, and according to them nothings working, whatever she's seeing probably isn't really there, probably just a glitch in the system." Typing some more, "And I'm not seeing any characters even coming close to Wraithlord's parameters in the registry, again it's probably nothing but some kind of minor glitch, it probably took the system problem to bring it to the surface. I'll make a call Everlot Inc. and tell them what's going on and see if they can correct the problem, either way you might as well log off, it's going to take at least a day to get things running at full speed again."

"Thanks Wade, I'll pass it along to the others," as Ron heard the subtle sound that told him Wade had broken contact.

"OK guys," speaking into the headset, "the resident wizard says it's a massive glitch and we're not doing squat till tomorrow."

"I know what I saw Ron," Zita hissed.

"Whatever, I'm logging off," as Felix clicked off the headset,

"Look, I believe you Zita, but at the moment we can't do anything, and lets face it someone corrupting a video game is a little beyond our ability to fix, if it were an ninja ape man and his cyborg monkey's we could deal with it, but at the moment I really don't care. If someone is messing with the game let someone else police them, we have enough crap to deal with as it is without making more for ourselves."

Zita was ready to argue with him on the point but shrugged at her desk, "you have a point," sighing, "we do have bigger problems but all the same I want this fixed."

"No argument here, maybe we can lean on Wade tomorrow see if he'll do a major once over of the entire system."

"I'd prefer more, but I guess it'll have to do, I suppose the three beasts will have to wait a few more days."

"Is that really such a bad thing, it's not like you don't already know a dragon," looking as his pet/partner, "and you know what tempers they have," earning a growl from the naked rodent/fire dragon.

"And on that note I'll drop by the burn ward tomorrow to say hi, because your going to be char broiled by tomorrow morning."

"What… chaaach….I can't….. chaach…..up….chacck," flipping off the head set and earning a dirty look from Pyre. "Don't give me that look, yes the old static noises into the receiver is old, but it works."

"Still lame," he growled

"Yeah well I just wanted to end the conversation, honestly that girl takes this game way to seriously," finishing off his pizza, "besides what's the worse that can happen," as he closed out the game screen.

"Heard that before," the armored rodent moaned following his owner down stairs.

After pair had left the room the computer screen flickered and the black armor of the Wraithmaster filled the screen, "What's the worst that can happen indeed knave," the figure laughed as the screen flickered and vanished from the monitor.

Authors note- Yep at it again, no idea how long this story is going to be, expect things to make more sense in the next chapter. And if you can't really tell I don't play these kind of games, so if I screw some things up forgive me. Yeah you all probably know where this is going by now so enjoy the ride.

Please R&R


	2. What is going on?

Wanderer3- what can I say I have some free time this week and I've decided to use it cretaivly, as for who or what Wraithmaster is, you'll just have to wait and see

"Kim it's for you."

Kim groaned inwardly and looked in the mirror and yelled down, "just sent them up," taking a deep breath, "it's Saturday morning I should be sleeping so why aren't I?"

"Because the glorious powers that be decided since our school, and more specifically, anything involving the cheer squad, is a magnet for trouble, we all need self defense classes. And of course since we can't interrupt our normal classes we have to take these classes on the weekends. Add to that Mr. Barkin teaching the classes well, this all makes perfect sense, I hate to say it but Ron's right he is completely nuts," Bonnie sighed walking into Kim's room and leaning against the wall.

"That doesn't explain why they think I need these classes, everyone in the school knows I can take care of myself, of all people I should be exempt."

"And if they make exceptions for you they'll make them for others, then what is essentially a good idea goes down the drain."

"You actually think this is a good idea," grabbing a quick glance at Bonnie through the mirror, a small smile playing the corners of her mouth.

"Honestly yes," crossing her arms, "lets face it you…. we attract weird stuff, those around us are in danger, and while they may except it, it doesn't mean they shouldn't be prepared for it, or do we really need to bring up the Wannaweep or the skiing incidents, things that started out normal for us as a group then got way out of hand?"

"And I'm so sure Mr. Barkin's mutations each time had nothing to do with this overreaction."

"No I'm pretty sure the naked teenager on his back did that," remembering Ron's little move at the pep rally that was generally agreed to be the catalyst for the entire situation.

"And who's fault was that,"a hint of a luagh in Kim's voice.

"Can we drop it, he said we were even, so any word when he's showing up?"

"He's not, we're meeting him at the park, he was planning on a long night of playing Everlot," seeing the look of mild confusion, "It's a video game.

"Playing video games alone on a Friday night," shaking her head and sighing in disgust.

"Actually he was playing with Zita."

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh," it was obvious by her tone what she was implying.

"It wasn't a date," a hint of venom in her voice, clearing her throat, "they've been teaming up in the game for a while now, it's no big, beside Felix was there too."

For a moment Bonnie thought about pressing the topic but choose to let it drop, "so how are we going to play this? I know you can go all out, actually I'm not sure why your not teaching the class, but Ron and I can't, or at least shouldn't."

Playfully, "she can be taught," earning a scowl from the Earth Knight, "right, Ron said he was going to down play his skills and try to keep everything he learned from the ninja school and the ax out of the way, but he's not going to play helpless, he made that pretty clear."

"Can't blame him for that, people do have a tendency to underestimate him."

"Yes they do and one of these days that's going to bite them in the butt. Anyway my honest opinion, do the same as Ron, play down everything you've learned since getting the mace, try not to out do the others or keep up with Ron or I, just," looking for the right word, "coast through the class."

Sarcastically, "gee why didn't I think of that."

"Don't give me that, you wanted my opinion I gave it."

Something between a growl and a hiss escaped Bonnie's lips as she leaned further into the wall, "I was hoping if I walked in and kicked some butt they'd let me leave."

"Well then think of it this way, if Ron and I kick butt and are allowed to leave, you can do the same. However if you do that you'll eventually have to explain how you got that good, and I don't think that's something you really want to do."

"Touché ," running her fingers through her hair, "so can we leave or are you just going to keep looking at yourself in the mirror."

"Don't even walk down that road Bonnie," turning to face her, "you know I can beat you." At the sight of her Kim feel the beginnings of a blush trying to form on her face, she still hadn't gotten use to the new look she was sporting thanks to Will and Ron, ironically both the hair and the class were the result of the same situation. Well technically the look was more due to Ron than Will, the former GJ agent wanted to tar and feather her and string her upside down by her toes from the school flagpole. Ron had originally let her off with a massive warning and the threat of one day asking her for a favor with out question, but when Will jumped off the deep end the Forest Knight had to forgo his plans and try to balance out Will's slightly insane plans for vengeance. As such Bonnie's formerly long hair had been cut down to four inches, the last inch of which was now a eye-catching white-blond. Kim was actually kind of amazed Bonnie had let them do it, and despite the early cat calls from various people in the school the Earth Knight had ended up adapting to the look, and even somehow started a trend that had spread to a few other girls in the school. But despite that Kim still felt her face flush every time she saw her, as the need to laugh welled up in her body and threatened to burst free.

"Funny, I seem to recall I was beating you in the last fight," a grinning like a cat who got the cream.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that," grabbing her jacket from her bed and walking to the stair, "and just maybe it'll come true," laughing little as she hopped down the stairs, Bonnie following a few steps behind her.

In response Bonnie just playfully growled letting the insult roll off her, the two continued to make small talk on their way to the school and trade insults off each other, each a little more comfortable in each others company than they had been when the strange situation began. It didn't take them long to get to the school gym, a few of the others girls had beaten them there and were dressed in various forms of sweats and work out clothing, that ranged from functional to 'work out video' to street clothing. Of the group Kim ad Bonnie were the only ones really dressed for the knid of training that was mostly likely going to come from Mr. Barkin. The pair didn't really have to look to see the mats on the floor and the large teacher pulling more from the store room.

"OK I'm going to say it," Bonnie hissed under her breath, "someone's going to get hurt I can see it all now, mark my words."

"Let just make sure it's not us," Kim replied in an equally hushed tone as they approached the others.

As they approached the group of cheerleader Kim and Bonnie picked up bits of the conversation, "forget it….. No way…… not happening….. I still say we draw lots…… this has got to be against some rule…. they can't honestly make us do this."

"Ok what's going on," a slight growl in Bonnie's voice signaling she was not in the mood to listen to them complain about the arrangement.

"It's Ron we don't know who's going to work with him," Tara said pulling away from the others.

'_Oh boy,' _Kim thought, _'this is going to go to his head I just know it.'_

"We're all a little worried he's going to hurt us…," Hope added

'_Defiantly going to his head.'_

"….I mean the guy can barely get through practice without falling over his own two feet, with our luck he'll collapse on top of us," she finished.

'_or not,' _as Kim grabbed the bridge of her nose.

"Not to mention he's a guy," Lisa added, "I don't care how you justify things he's going to 'slip' and grab things, I refuse to get groped by a pervert," the rest of the girls agreeing with her sentiments.

Kim was ready to calm them down when Bonnie let of a ear piercing whistle silencing everyone. "Look," she growled holding her hand up, "no ones going to argue that Stoppable is a klutz most of us have known him to long for that, but by the same token we all know he's not a pervert. Of all the guys in the school he's had more chances to try something to us than anyone else and he never has which is more than I can say for a lot of others, so everybody just cool it, working with him would not be the worst thing on this planet, and it's only for one day."

Kim was a little taken aback by Bonnie's little speech and stood stunned for a few seconds before shaking it off, "besides," the redhead spook up, "Ron and I have agreed that to be fair we'd be working together. He knows what I'm capable of, and on the off chance I let lose a little he's the only one that can take it with out getting seriously hurt."

A chorus on "No" came from various girls, before Lisa silenced them, "we were hoping you'd help us, at least you know what your doing and it's not like Ron's ever going to get any better."

Kim was ready to bite the girls head off after than little remake but never got the chance as Mr. Barkin's voice filled the air, "All right ladies, I see we're almost all here so lets get going."

Kim did a quick look around not looking forward to Ron's reaction to the situation, while she did see the rest of the girls walk through the door she couldn't see him any where, "we are missing someone Mr. Barkin," she spook up.

"I'm not going to argue," one of the girls said softly enough to hide her identity.

"Right Stoppable," from his tone it was obvious the teacher didn't really care but at the same time was irritated by what he perceived as a dismissal of his authority.

"Can you give me a second to call him," A hint of fear in Kim's voice, Ron was many things, late generally wasn't one of them, and there were plenty of reason on her mind while he could be late, many of them ending with him laying in the street bleeding any number of very dangerous people standing over him.

"Make it quick Possible," he barked.

Kim nodded and pulled her kimmunicator from her jacket, and walked away from the other girls who were following Mr. Barkin to the mats. She made a quick call to Ron and after a few moments it became clear he wasn't going to answer and flipped the channel over to Wade's, her webmasters face appearing almost instantly on the screen.

"It's kind of early Kim something up?"

"I can't raise Ron and he's suppose to be here at the school right now, think you can pick him up for me, I know he probably over slept but humor me?"

"Sure one second," as he started typing, after a few seconds he looked up, "that weird," he said more to himself than Kim.

"I don't want to hear that Wade," the Fire Knight hissed looking at his image.

"Sorry, I just can't pick up his cords signal, let me check his kimmunicator," as she started typing again and continued half talking to himself, "huh wonder where he stuck this, lets go thermal," looking up at his camera, "nothing Kim if he's around I'm not picking him up, for that matter I'm not picking anyone up in the house."

Kim could feel sweat running down her face, "don't you have a tracking device in him or something?"

"You know that wouldn't be ethical," shifting his eyes from the screen, "besides the organic tracking chips are still in beta testing," a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Lowering her voice, make a call to Zee, have her check on him see if they can find him."

"Right," as he started typing on his key board, "oh boy," his eyes getting big.

"OH BOY WHAT!" her voice carrying through the gym, the words echoing off the walls and bringing everyone's attention to her.

"I can't find them either, give me a second I'm going to make a few calls and see if their parents know what's going on."

"No," the word an order more than a suggestion, her voice low, "I'm going to check on him, get the blow hard to meet me at Ron's place, keep everyone out of the loop, I don't want to worry their parents till we have to." Kim flipped off the device and turned to the others who were starting to gather around her, "look I'm sorry I have to go," walking to the door, "something's come up and I really have to handle it, nothing major but you never know." A quick look told her the others were probably buying the lie, the lone exception being Bonnie, who was trying to keep her face neutral, but still had a hint of fear on it.

"No way," Bonnie barked turning on the bitch voice bring everyones attention to her, "if she can bail on this so can I, I was under the impression this all or nothing deal." A heart beat later the other girls erupted in unison, none wanting to waste their Saturday at a class they didn't want to be at.

"QUITE!" the teacher barked, "no one getting out of this," folding his arms, "I don't know what you and Stoppable have planned, but your not getting away with it."

"We don't have anything planned," she growled the concern in her voice quite clear, "look I'll make you a deal, call this off, and next Saturday I'll teach this class alone, you can sleep in, I'll deal with everything myself, everyone OK with that?"

The girls all agreed in one form or another, While Mr. Barkin just kept his arms crossed and mulled the idea over in his mind, "fine, but I will be checking in, if you all aren't here, I'll hold you responsible for this Possible."

"Fine with me," as she turned and ran for the door not waiting around to see if he changed his mind, half way to Ron's house she slowed down letting Bonnie catch up and filled her in on the details as she shot back up to full speed, she was glad to see Will outside of Ron's house waiting for them.

"Nice hair rocky," a smirk on his face as he called out what had become his traditional welcome to Bonnie.

"Tell me you know something," Kim coughed in Will's direction sucking in a deep breath and keeping Bonnie from verbally retaliating.

"I just got here a few minutes ago, I'm not really sure what the situation is so I held back, but I did a quick perimeter sweep, I'm not seeing anything weird, other than nobody seems to be here, but that doesn't mean much at the moment."

"Great," Kim growled not liking the situation and pulled out her kimmunicator and flipped a slot at the back open and caught the key that fell from it and walked to Ron's front door. "Always have a key ready," as she slipped the key into Ron's lock and pushed it open," much to her relief nothing exploded. It only took a quick sweep to find a note on a table near the door.

'Son, at the company retreat be back tomorrow night, keep the house in one piece, Mom.'

"It's his mom's hand writing," the revelation making Kim feel a little better, if something happened to Ron and Pyre it would be bad, if it happened to his entire family it would be worse. "RON, PYRE GET OUT HERE," her voice carrying through the room not bothering with stealth, after a few moments it became clear no one was going to show up. "Bonnie, Will check down here, I'll check upstairs if you find anything yell."

Will nodded his head, "sounds good," turning to Bonnie, "try not to touch anything that might be a clue."

"How about you kiss my…"

"Guys," Kim yelled half way up the stairs, "we have a real problem here so save it."

"Fine," as Will turned his attention to the task at hand.

"Got it," Bonnie doing likewise.

'_This is not good,' _a sinking feeling in Kim's stomach as she entered Ron's room despite nothing seeming out of place. '_No struggle,' _a small ray of hope falling on the situation, _'but that just adds to more questions.' _A quick once over didn't tell her much other than her early suspicions were right and he wasn't taken by force. Forcing herself to be calm she pulled out her kimmunicator, Wades face appearing, "I need a full scan of the room, I want to know if anything can be picked up."

"One second," typing on his keyboard, after a second several sensors shot up from the blue box and began moving independently of each other. After a minute or so the sensors retraced and Wades fingers flew over the keyboard as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Any day now Wade," the Fire Knight growled impatiently.

"Don't get snippy Kim this isn't easy, Ron's room isn't like most peoples, between himself and Pyre all sorts of weird things show up in that room, Pyre emits some kind of nontoxic mutant butane, the plants near his home are processing carbon dioxide more effectively than they should, not to mention the fumes from his various food concoctions on occasion have permeated his room leaving weird residual signals."

"Cut the chatter and give me an answer."

"I don't know, I'm defiantly picking up something weird but I'm not sure what, I'm going to have to get back to you Kim, this may take a while to process, I think I'll have transfer the data to another system with the specific tools to analyze it."

"How long Wade," her words carrying the hint of bodily harm if she didn't like the answer.

"A few hours, maybe a couple of days," earning a death glare from Kim, "look," snapping at the redhead, "I don't know, I'm not even sure what I'm looking at here, until I know what I'm seeing I can't go with a specific tool, so just give me some time to figure this out OK."

"Sorry Wade……. I'm just…."

"Your worried I get it, I do, so am I, but yelling at me won't make things go any faster," shaking his head, "I'm going to call Monique, send her down, hopefully she can do something I can't."

"Thanks Wade."

"Hey Ron's tough," Wade's voice was sympathetic, "whatever it is he can handle it."

"Lets hope so," switching the kimmunicator off, "where are you partner?"

Groaning, "to early mom," as Ron turned over and felt something poke him in the head. Groaning loader but keeping his eyes closed as he felt for the thing poking him half wondering if something had fallen off his head board or if it was Prye's armor. After a few misses he found it, his mind becoming more lucid as every second as he started registering that he was touching a rock, "what." He slowly opened his eyes and registered something was very wrong, there was nothing above him but sky and clouds that somehow seemed different from the trees near the forge, "son of a….," sitting straight up, "OK I want to wake up now I really do," as his mind fully awoke and he registered the surrounding, a place he had only seen once before, he was back inside Everlot.

Growling and cursing under his breath he stood up and looked himself over silently hoping he was in a dream, and forcing himself to stay calm. His body was in the same clothing it had been in the first time he was here with the exception of two addition, his arm cuff and his green communication cord. Focusing his mind the cuff glowed a slight green, then faded as he choose to let the power remain dormant, _'until I know what the hell is going on I need to keep something in reserve.'_

Tapping his cord, "wide spread, this is Ron somebody pick up."

Rather then wait for a reply he couldn't be sure was coming, he decided to look around and try to get his bearing, he knew he was in a field, but with the games lay out that meant he could be anywhere of a hundred places. To his right was a forest, to his left a smoking mountain, and off behind him seemed to be an ocean. Yelling, "map," somehow he wasn't surprised that nothing appeared, "Zeforus Escape," and no blue whirlwind appeared to pick him up. "Ok I can't figure out where I am, and I can't teleport away, nice to know, but in no way helpful."

"Ok I guess I can go walk around," looking out trying to pick a direction only to stop s he felt his cord restrict on his wrist.

A quick tap brought Zita's voice to the surface, "oh thank you I'm not alone."

"Zita where are you."

"You mean other than Everlot?"

"Yeah, it was hoping for a specific location."

"Not really sure, some kind of forest, and none of my game magic's are working and I can't find fine my sword."

"Same here, though a few other things I'm carrying are fully functional, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah think so should we…"

"No lets keep it in reserve till we know what's going ……on," his attention pulled skyward as something appeared over head. The clouds began to shift and spin forming together and growing dark. "Zee tell me you see this."

"You mean the sky morphing or something else horribly wrong."

"Defiantly the sky, means we're probably near each other, it seems to be over my head so try heading towards it and we'll meet up, lets just hope this thing isn't dangerous."

"Considering where we are dangerous is a guarantee," Zita hissed heading to where she hoped the Forest Knight might be.

After a few seconds the clouds stopped shifting and took Wraithmasters form from the shoulders up, the red slits of his mask angling down to look in Ron's directions, "Hello again," rather than Malcolm's voice it was booming voice he had used then Ron had first met him.

"What's the game Malcolm,' he growled

"I think you already know," laughing, "but I'll wait for our fare maiden of the mountain to join our little conversation."

"So your behind this?"

"Very good knave, can you also count to five?"

"I thought we were cool Malcolm, I thought you gave up this insanity?"

"Simple minds think a lot of things and few of them are ever true."

"This simple mind helped kick your butt before and the second he gets back to the real world he'll tear that puffy shirt off and force it down your throat."

"By all means keep talking I find your bravado mildly amusing."

"And I find you repulsive," Zita spat emerging from the tree line.

"Ah and our beautiful Ice Warrior appears, your reputation has grown quite a bit since out last encounter, I look forward to this rematch."

"So that's what this is all about a rematch?"

"Please, nothing so pedestrian this is about settling old scores and being able to move freely into the future unencumbered by petty details of the past."

In unison, "What?"

Arrogantly, "you'll see, well you won't, the rest of the world will but you'll be dead by then."

"So your what going to shot a lighting bolt and kill us while you just hover there Malcolm," Zita hissed.

"As I said nothing so pedestrian, I'm going to give you a chance, you two seem to want to face the three beast and I'm going to give you that chance. If you defeat all three you can fight me, and if I am defeated you'll go free."

"You expect us to believe that Malcolm," Ron growled at the cloud.

"Believe whatever you want Knave those are the rules they cannot be changed, if you win your free, if you don't you die here."

Ron was ready to bark something when Zita spoke up, "What about a fair fight last time we had our weapons and magic, you expect us to take the three beasts on without any kind of help?"

"You know the rules, once you enter this level all you have is what you brought with you, it's not my fault you didn't come prepared," throwing his head back and laughing as the clouds lost cohesion.

"We are in so much trouble aren't we," Ron asked, his voice tired as he began to truly understand what was about to happen.

"Oh yeah," nodding her head, "I wasn't going to tell you guys this till after we were able to get to this level, but I did a lot of checking, called in a few special favors and managed to get the low down on the three beasts, to put it lightly we're in trouble. These are the toughest creatures in the game, supposedly the few that actually make it this far haven't survived for more than ten minutes and after they lose there characters are not only wiped from the server but their own hard drives as well, a little detail the factory didn't bother to put out. That's how no one knows about them, the few that have seen them no one will listen to because everyone believes they're noobs making stuff up."

"In other words, we're dead."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"It could be worse, at least we aren't fighting monkeys."

"Did I mention the demon monkeys on this level?"

Ron just stared at her with an open mouth, "tell me that's a joke, please tell me that's a joke."

Smiling, "yeah it is, I just figured I should lighten the mood a little."

"Evil," Ron snarled at her and turned his attention to the smoking mountain in the distance, "so any idea where these things are suppose to be," all the while thinking, _'do say it, do say it, do say it.'_

"On the three sides of Ragnarok Keep."

Giving her a side long look, "do I look like a walking atlas?"

"You were looking at it."

"Excuse me, I have to go pound me head against a tree for a while," as he started walking to the tree line ready to knock himself unconscious.

"Stop being a drama queen, it's not like we don't have an edge here, we've survived fighting giant monsters before."

"Except we never fought giant monsters, we watched other things fight giant monsters, and generally they didn't win either."

"HEY DID TO!" as a jet of fire brushed across Ron's ear.

Ron just stared for a second before breaking into a dash and picking up the rodent in both hands, a little surprised that instead of his Tunnel Lord body he was in his armored rodent form, "Booyah, we have an edge."

"Hey," pushing Ron's hands away and brushing off his armor as he stood on his hind legs.

"You hear bud?"

"Oh yeah, big trouble."

Zita walked over to them, "all right three on three, the odds are looking better."

"How small, beasts big," making hand movements showing the size difference.

"How do you think flame thrower," as his arm cuff glowed green for a second causing a smile to form on Pyre's lips as he raised an eyebrow and rubbed his hand together.

"Thunder Dragon going down," a small jet of flame slipping form his lips.

"Down boy," as Ron shifted the rodent into one hand and pushed him down with the other, "right now these are our only edges and we're not wasting them, so don't get ant ideas about burning everything to the ground, till we know what's going on we're moving slowly, cautiously." Turning to face Zita, "Everybody cool with that?"

"No problem on this end but I defiantly want a shot at the phoenix before this is over."

"If winning really is the only way out of here I'm sure you'll get it, but till I say so, we keep everything on a low key, got it."

The pair nodded.

"Good, so lets get going, the sooner we're out of here the better."

"Or the sooner we walk into a monster."

Authors note- A little bit of development but still no real clue what's going on expect that to change soon in the next few chapters. Well not much to say really but hopefully things will start coming together next chapter. And for anyone who wants to know why the magic's working in the virtual world, well I'm of the mind that magic and science can be integrated but if you don't plan on it before hand you can never be quite sure what the results are going to be.

Please R&R


	3. The most dangerous creature ever

"Ok what do we know?"

Leaning against Kim's bedroom wall, "Ron, Zita and Pyre are missing," Will's eyes glued to her window, not willing to meet their gaze a bit embarrassed that he couldn't figure out the riddle that was the current situation.

"They weren't taken by force," Bonnie sighed sitting in the chair at the desk, openly worried about the others conditions.

"We have no idea how to contact them, despite the fact that they probably still have their cords," Monique groaned, sitting on the desk fingering her own communication device.

"We know they were at their homes last night," Wades voice piped through the kimmunicator, "and both their rooms are saturated in some kind of energy we have yet to identify."

"And we know Zita's parents know nothing about their daughter being missing," Kim growled staring at the ceiling the memory of how she had talked he way into their home still fresh in her mind. She almost wished the Stoppable's were the ones who had been home, at least she more or less could have told them the truth, "so the question is, what could have happened to them."

"What about our favorite sociopathic fur balls?" Bonnie asked with a shrug.

"If it was Monkey Fisk it wouldn't explain why he went after Zita, he wants Ron not the rest of us," Kim's eyes not moving from the ceiling, " it's possible the new situation has force him to adapt his methods."

"And I've already checked the all air traffic reports from the time I stopped talking to Ron to when we found he was gone and I didn't find anything out of the ordinary."

"And who says they took a plane," Bonnie growled defensively.

Will fielded the question, "Lighting Bats and WEE's MO generally involves air crafts of some sort, while it's not impossible they've changed their tactics, but to kidnap those three they'd need a fast escape plan if something went wrong."

"Well do we know what they were doing before they went missing?" Monique shrugged thinking aloud.

"AS I said I talked to him last night," Wade didn't bother looking up, "and I didn't pick up anything out of the ordinary."

Closing her eyes, "are you sure," Bonnie asked.

"Yes," a hint of irritation in his voice at the unspoken accusation. "He called, I checked, I hung up nothing big happened."

"Why'd he call," Will's interest piqued.

"Everlot's server froze last night, it was a some kind of technical problem, he and Zita wanted to know what was up, I told them end of story."

"Hold it he called you because of a glitch? Ron knows not to call unless something big's up," as Kim forced herself onto her elbows.

"Zita wanted him to call, she thought she saw Wairthmaster, it turned out to be nothing, probably just an echo, Malcolm was on stage in front room full of people last night, so it couldn't have been him."

"Who or what is Wraitmaster?" Will asked scratching his head.

"The alter ego of a gamer, he had a thing for Zita, he ended up strapping the pair into a chair that sent their minds into a video game world."

"I heard about that, Dr. Director looked into using the technology as part of a training simulator but it was deemed to dangerous, something about not being able to get people out of the simulations with out drastic mental shifts."

"Not unless they win, Ron and Zita were….." her mind connecting the dots, "Wade call Everlot Inc. and tell them I'll be coming down to discuss a few things."

Typing on key board, "what are you thinking?"

"Not sure," jumping out of bed and grabbing the kimmunicator, "I'm just playing a hunch."

"Kim I really don't think…"

Kim cut off his web master, "look this is the only thing I can think of that separates them from us, if it's a wild goose chase fine, but at least we'll be doing something."

"But we were there two," he insisted understanding stands where her logic was going.

"Not like they were, and lets face it you and I were distractions out there, those three saved the day, it makes sense he'd go after them."

"Except he doesn't know Pyre is Rufus," Wade's voice carrying down the hall.

"I didn't say it was good theory Wade, I said it was busy work, now get me a ride."

"Us a ride," Will snapped behind her, "the guy is crazy but I like working with him."

"Speak for your self, I don't like him at all," causing the others to glance back at Bonnie, "what I just I don't plan on letting anyone but me kill him."

"Your all heart Rockwaller you know that," as Monique slapped her on the back, which earned her a growl from the Earth Knight.

"Hold it," Kim turning to face them, "I'm sure those three would be touched your all so concerned but we're all not all going. Will your coming with me," then looking at the Bonnie and Monique, "I want you to go home and hit the books, your not doing anyone any good here."

The pair nodded understanding Kim wanted them to explore the book King Fin Varra had given Monique, and headed off.

"You think they'll find anything," Will asked a little worried.

"I'm not sure but I hope so cause I'm running on suspicion right now."

"I had almost forgotten why I hate the forest," Ron growled looking back and forth in the low light, memories of his time at Camp Wannaweep flashing before his eyes.

"I don't know as creepy monster filled forests go this one isn't so bad," the Water Knight a step behind him.

"Yeah when we run into some that wants to eat us I'll remind you of that," grabbing a glace at her with her peripheral vision.

"Don't say things like that, you know what happens," her body going tense as she expected some from of an attack.

"Don't worry we're not in that much trouble," raising his arm up and letting the cuff glow slightly, "I'm not sure why but I have navigation."

"I thought all you could do was climb trees."

"Yeah," Pyre added in Ron's pocket

"So did I," rubbing the cuff, "hey I'm not arguing, right now this things lets me know when anything in the forest gets near us and so far that's how we've avoided it."

"Key words there 'so far'."

"Has a point," Pyre added crawling onto Ron's shoulder and stretching his legs.

"Your faith in me is staggering," Ron half hissed, "I can always lead us into something big and let you deal with it."

"Cool warm up before the big stuff starts."

Ron and Pyre just traded glances with each other and shook their heads, "weirdo," the word coming out of their mouths simultaneously.

"This coming for a guy who talks to his pet rodent and the rodent that talks back."

"Has a point," Pyre shrugging.

"True, very true," Ron's mind shifted from the conversation and slipped back into focus as he picked coming towards them from the tree branches at a high rate of speed, "crap," slipping into a fighting stance ready to fight or flee.

Looking around and dropping in a stance herself, "what… where."

Before Ron could speak something small a brown dropped from the tree branches and hit the ground in front of them. The details became clear after a second as it sniffed the air, from nose to tail tip is was about a foot long with light brown fur with a darker brown-black stripe going down the middle. Four legs on a small body with a long curled fluffy tail. It was the creator of nightmares for many gamers, much to there shame and embarrassment of all those that had foolishly faced it.

"Killer squirrel," Ron hissed under his breath taking a step back as the creature twitched it's nose at him and reared up on it's hind legs.

"Oh crap," Zita hissed following the Forest Knights lead, "do you have any idea how many of those things have ended up killing me."

"I don't think I can count that high," forcing his voice to stay calm, all the times this herald of carnage had appeared before his characters at the forefront of his memory, not to mention all the subsequent cursing he'd leveled at the screen as his character collapsed in defeat.

After a few more steps back Zita started breathing easier, "I think we might be…..," her words stopping as the squirrel started following them, "me and my big mouth," she hissed as she focused her mind ready to call her trident in case creature charged.

"You know," grabbing a quick look at Zita, "if this were any other situation this could almost be funny…. almost."

"I won't tell anyone about this if you won't," her eyes locked on the furry creature.

"Oh brother," Pyre growled hopping off Ron's shoulder and walking up to the creature punching it in the face sending it scurrying back a few feet, at the sight Pyre turned and lifted his arms, "ha," and did a small celebratory dance.

"Pyre watch…," Ron growled as the squirrel charge and head butted the mole rat in the back sending him flying through the air and into and crashing into a tree trunk, "…out," the word coming out as a whimper as he slide down the plant and plopped onto the ground.

"Oh crap," Zita hissed on the verge of calling her trident, _'forget subtlety,' _only to stop as the creature looked at them twitched it's nose and ran back into the forest. "Why do I get a feeling this is going to be very bad," Zita hissed.

"Because it is," Ron sensing what was coming, "we should be running," grabbing her hand and running off into the forest, not bothering to slow down as he bent down and grabbed a stunned Pyre with his free hand. "Didn't I tell you on day picking fights with other rodents would get you trouble," he growled at the mole rat/fire dragon and slipping him in his pants pocket. "You got your naked butt kicked by something with a fluffy tail and now he and his entire family are coming after us and are going to kick our tails." Scoffing, "honestly you really think you can fight a Thunder Dragon," encouraged when he felt Pyre pushed against his pants leg, letting him the rodent hadn't been killed or gravely harmed.

"Just run," the rodent growled weakly pushing his head out of the pocket, his entire body in pain and silently glad his dragon anatomy healed very fast, _'probably the only thing keeping me alive,' _he thought bitterly incredibly embarrassed he'd been beaten by a, _'friggen branch jumper.'_

"Hello Ms. Possible, to what do I owe the visit?"

"It's complicated Mr. Mevious, it's about Everlot."

"The system crash," he sighed nodding his head taking a glance out the window of his office

"Sort of," Wills eyes shifting from wall to wall.

"I'm sorry, you are," he asked glancing back at the Air Knight.

"Just call me Will."

"Anyway," cutting the two off, "the reason we're here is can you tell us if anything weird has been going on lately, possibly with your son."

"You mean other than trying to become a Shakespearean actor," a hint of a laugh in his voice as he shook his head in amusement.

"So Malcolm is still involved in the theater?"

"Oh yes, I swear there are weeks when I'm lucky to see him two days in a row, according to some reviews he's quite good, but I honestly can't say myself, I've never been one to gauge that kind of talent."

Will mentally checked off one of their ideas and under his breath hissed, "that answers one question."

"I take it you think Malcolm has something to do with the system crash," his father asked a little insulted.

"We're just following what little we know and that led us to your son, I'm sorry if I've offended you," Kim apologies.

"It's alright, I know Malcolm has had troubles in the past."

"So what can you tell us about the crash," Will cutting to the chase, "according to our own people the system should have been up by now," as he started walking around the room gathering information on the room and trying to figure out how the piece fit together.

"It's strange isn't it, as far as we can tell nothing is wrong yet nothing will respond, but you must have a reason other than a technical problem to come all this way."

"Our friends say they saw someone that might be Wraithmaster, ironically these are the same friend that went missing the last time he appeared and we just wanted to make sure there wasn't a connection.

"Oh boy," scratching the back of his head, a bead of sweat falling down his face.

"I'm not going to like this am I," Kim asked a bit aggravated.

"We're going to have to talk to the people in R&D, they said they might be using abandoned character profiles for some experiments."

"What kind of experiments," a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm not really sure," leading them out of his office, "we give the R&D department free reign to do what ever they want."

"Isn't that kind of strange," earning a raised eyebrow from Will.

"Not here, at least not now that we're a subsidiary of Glomgold Enterprises. We let them come up with whatever they want, what we can't use here we send back up the corporate chain and it gets distributed to whatever subsidiary can use it."

"OK where are we going," Kim asked noticing the halls changing from corporate to something she'd expect to see at a military base.

"Can't be to careful now a days, corporate espionage is becoming a big problem and we have to keep our secrets just that, our secrets," stressing the second 'our'.

"Understandable but this still seems like little on the extreme side," as Will ran his hand along the wall, thinking back to the few times in his life he had seem security this high at Global Justice, each time being used to protect something very dangerous.

"No argument, but this is what corporate headquarters wanted and they paid the bills," pulling a card out and swiping it through the lock on the wall causing the double doors to slide away to the hum of heavy machinery working.

"Now this is impressive," Will's field of vision filling with various machines, some firing off beams of light, others with blinking diodes, others making a variety of sounds, and people running all over the place with clip boards and palm pilots and things he didn't recognize of the top of his head.

"It is a little bit crazy isn't it," Mr. Mevious shook his head, "but it does turn out results. Follow me lets see if we can find Mel." leading them into the room that quickly diverted into corridors.

"Has a vague spy movie feel doesn't it," Will commented off the top of his head, Kim cold only give him a sideways look and smirked.

"Not that you'd know or anything," the Fire Knight quipped under her breath.

"I say the same thing every time I come over here," Mr. Mevious commented as he scanned the corridor, every door looking the same, "ah there it is," tapping on the door and pushing it open, "Mel we need to talk." Sitting at the desk was an older gentleman with graying hair who looked over the man and his guests. "Kim Possible, Will," Mr. Mevious introduced, "the is Mel Walker head of our R&D department, anything that goes on here he knows and probably had his hand in at one point or another."

"Ah, the illustrious Ms. Possible, I thought I recognized you," as he pulled himself up, "to what do I owe the pleasure."

Cutting to the chase, "we want to know what happened to the Wraithmaster character profile we think it might be important."

Humming slightly to himself he sat down and started typing on his computer, "just out of curiosity why do you think we have it down here?"

"I know someone here was working with abandoned character profiles, I don't know what they did with them, but Ms. Possible thinks it might be responsible for all the problems we've been having with the server, and I just want to be sure."

"That's an interesting there you have there," his eyes never moving from the screen, "ah here we go, the file was transferred over here, and was used in project number 2765398beta. Give me a second to figure out what that is," typing on the keyboard some more.

"This guy could almost give Wade a run for his money," the word's just slipping from Kim's mouth as she watched his fingers fly over the keys and fill the air with soft clicks.

"Ah yes I remember this project now," running his finger along the screen, "we were attempting to create better AI's for our games. The idea was to create a program that would interact with the characters profile and make that character act as if the person was playing it. Since the profiles contain everything that person has done since starting that character it was fairly simple just to just synthesis what the player had done in the past and replicate those habits and reactions."

"So you created a way for people not to play the game?" Will asked a little lost.

"I suppose it can be interpreted that way, but we're applying to the opposition within the game, essentially design a character and have someone play it till the program can be run then just copy it in the game, by the time we were done everyone would essentially be playing against an entire game full of real opponents, honestly it's kind of brilliant, it's a shame it fell through."

A little afraid, "why'd it fall through," Kim asked

"The results were initially positive, but we underestimated the computing power needed in order to keep the programs working effectively. In the end we lost all the prototypes when they exceeded the their allotted memory. Currently the project's on hold till we can understand what exactly happened, it's kind of a shame actually it could have issued in a new era of technology with application that reached far beyond video games."

"Can we see the results of those experiments," Kim asked hopefully.

"If it was with in my power I'd let you but as I said we lost the programs."

"But you should still have the data," Will argued

"As I said the programs exceed their allotted memory, as in they tried to absorb the memory of the entire computer," shaking his head. "We're lucky it was an independent system, if it had been linked up to the internal network it probably would have absorbed every piece of data at the companies disposal, and I don't even want to think about if it escaped." Kim and Will's eyes got big as they looked at each other, each having the same thought.

"Oh man," Kim moaned hanging her head.

"And here I thought I'd seen the weirdest things on earth," Will growled in disbelief.

"I'm sorry what are you talking about," Mr. Walker asked looking up from the screen.

"I think Wraithmaster is still alive."

"Oh come now," the older man growl, "just because the experiment ended badly there some problem. Yes there might have been abnormal results but it was still normal data there's really nothing to worry about young lady."

"No it wasn't," Mr. Mevious corrected, "the Wraithmaster data was attained when my son used an immersion cap, it's a hybrid of game data, his thoughts at the time of using it and even his emotional state. Essentially everything you need to create a copy of my son in digital form."

"Not quite," Kim corrected, "what you have is a very dangerous version of your son, one obsessed with power and dominance. Chances are if that thing is alive it's nothing like your son."

"Very good little sprite," the words coming from the computer speakers as the screen flickered and Wraithmaster appeared on it causing Mr. Walker to jerk back in his chair in surprise. "But in all honesty I expected you much sooner, your disappointing me fair maiden."

Snarling Kim grabbed the monitor and spun it around looking at the image, "where are my friends," her words impossible to be perceived as anything but a threat.

"You really think I'm just going to tell you little sprite, what fun would that be," laughing.

In frustration Kim tore the monitor from the desk and slammed in on the floor much to the shock of the others in the room. Moving some hair from her face, a slight flush on her skin, "I'm sorry," she hissed under her breath a little embarrassed she'd reacted the way she had.

The sound of clapping filled the air before anyone else could address her action, "and here I thought you were the restrained one little sprite, it appears the stories are wrong about you," Wraithmaster laughed his voice carrying through the overhead speaker.

"What the…" Will growled.

"What," the speaker laughed as the security camera on the wall moved and focused on them, "did you really think it was going to be that simple? Honestly did you really think my power could be contained by one little machine of silicon and plastic, hardly. I am everywhere around you, every machine is now part of me, and yet wholly beneath me, quite simple I'm immortal now and well beyond the concern of anything your fleshy little mind could conceive."

"Where are they?" Kim growled looking into the camera.

"Oh if you must know, those two are playing with me," he laughed.

'_Two,' _Kim thought, _'so what happened to Pyre.'_

"So you've used the immersion caps again," Kim asked uncertainly.

"Hardly, they are quite literally playing with me, when I'm done with them I'll send them back to you, of course by that time they'll be corpses."

"The digitizer," Mr. Walker hissed

Clapping filling the air again, "oh very good, someone understands."

"And that it," Will asked in no mood for guessing games.

"A random idea that came in a few days ago, that said in theory we could teleport objects into or out of the digital domain, but it hasn't gotten past the theory stage."

"You mean it hasn't gotten into the physical development stage, the theory and math has already been accumulated, it's actually quite brilliant in it's simplicity, once you have the numbers you can essentially make anything a portal provided you can process the data fast enough."

"So their in the game."

"Indeed Mr. Duu," answering the former GJ agent.

'_He knows who I am,' _fearful that all of Global Justice might have been compromised

"I thought the system was frozen, how can they be in Everlot," Kim asked warily careful not to tip her hand.

"Just a little something I've learned how to do," he laughed, "I'm just insuring I can deal those two in peace without the annoyances that were provided last time."

For a brief moment Kim considered summoning her sword and incinerating everything electronic in the room but held back as her senses returned. "Send me to them, I did as much to you s they did," hoping he'd take the bait.

"First off little sprite you didn't, and second if I reunited you then I wouldn't get to see you suffer, and I am so enjoying it. But don't worry I'll be getting to you soon enough beautiful maiden, but for now I want to savor your friends deaths."

Kim could feel her body trembling in rage, only to have it lessen as Will's hand rested on her shoulder, "prove it," he growled.

"Well I would but after our alluring sprites little temper tantrum there's nothing to show you on."

"There are other computers, surely one of them can do the job, or maybe your not as powerful as you say you are," Will challenged.

"Ah yes insult me and then watch me show you my power, an infantile ploy," the artificial creature chuckled, "but I'll play along, go one room over, I'll show you your friends."

It took a few moments for the four to assemble in the next room it's compute lighting up and showing the digital pair walking through a soundless digital forest. Ron seemed to be talking to Zeta over his shoulder but she didn't seem to be answering, or even paying attention to him.

'_What's that about,' _Kim thought to herself as a few ideas formed in her mind.

"As you can see their both fine they've even somehow survived a few of my creatures, all be it of the smaller variety."

Will reached to tap his cord but was stopped is Kim spoke up, "let us talk to them."

"I think not, no, we're going to let them remain unaware of what's going on out here."

"And if we decide to stop you here," Will growled.

"If you believe you can your very deluded Mr. Duu, how can you hurt what had no body that can be anywhere and everywhere in the blink of an eye."

"We'll find a way," Kim hissed, "Your little more than a virus Wraithmaster, we just have to find the right program to wipe you out."

"Now, now my little sprite don't be insulting, a virus is a simple creature that has but one agenda, I on the other hand…. well I suppose your right I am a virus, I have only one goal and that's to insure you all die in most horrible way. Enjoy watching your friends little sprite and revel in the fact that you can't do anything to help them."

"That's what you think," Will growled tapping his cord, "R Z, guys respond."

After a second they saw Ron raise his arm to his mouth and speak his voice coming from Will's cord, "where are you man."

"Everlot Inc. we're watching you right now from a computer screen," Kim grabbing the Air Knights arm and speaking into his cord, "we know what's going on and we'll get you guys out somehow. Malcolm's not behinds this it's some kind of virus created from Wraithmaster's data he's after you two," stressing the last word on a hunch.

"I love hearing your voice KP but that answers one question but makes so many more," the blond called from the cord

"Ditto for me," Zita added, "but I'd love to know ho….," her voice exploding in static as both the digitized and the flesh and blood knights jerked back at the sound.

"Well we can't have that," Wraithmaster chided, "alone you are and alone you shall remain but if you two are going to try and cheat I guess I'll just have to discourage you."

"What are you going to do talk us to death," Kim hissed looking at the camera.

"Of course not, I have a state of the art security at my disposal, that's what's going to kill you, now good bye my little sprite, and do me a favor try and stay to stay in front of the cameras, I'd like to record this for posterities sake."

"When he says state of the art security…" Kim's words trailing off.

"The best money can bye Ms. Possible," Mr. Mevious said grimly, "supposedly no one can get through it successfully, let alone alive, so we've never actually tried to test it ourselves."

"Well I have been craving a challenging work out," as Will glanced out the door.

"You don't have to do this Will," Kim's eyes on the door, "he's my partner."

"Your partner, my friends, lets just see where the road takes us Kim," looking at the other two, "so any idea how to stop this thing?"

"None what so ever," Mr. Walker sighed.

"Figures," Kim growled, "time to go wing it Will," as she darted out the room into the unknown.

"So that was them right," Zita asked cautiously open to the idea that this was Wraithmasters idea of a twisted joke.

"I want to say yes, but I have no clue," scratching Pyre's head and looking at the rodent on his shoulder. _'she said two,' _looking at the beast, _'can't they see you.' _

"You have an idea don't you Ron," the Water Knight recognizing the look on his face.

"Maybe but I'm not really sure, it might be some kind of joke or something weird might be going on."

"So we changing plans."

"No, we don't know if that was really Kim and Will, and we have no ideas if they can help us. So until we know something permanent we're sticking to the plan and having a little date with our monstrous trio."

"Yippy," sarcastically and twirling her finger looking up past the trees to the smoking mountain. From where they were standing they got a good look at it's surface. One side covered in snow and ice the other side was covered in trees that had been split down the middle, finally the upper tip was barren except for the top that was smoking.

"Well take a wild guess which creature is where," Ron sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah well as tough as these thing are suppose to be I don't think subtlety was really a priority."

"How getting up," Pyre asked on Ron's shoulder

"An excellent question my pyromaniac pal," exhaling loudly as he looked at the slope of the mountain, "I think we can just walk up, it doesn't look that steep, the question is where's the best place to fight, and do we want to take them all on at once?"

"With our luck it's probably one of those as soon as we hit a certain mark they all attack us at once system."

"So we go as a group up the side, any idea which side to fight on," he asked.

"They would have home field advantage up there and somehow I doubt we can run back down here."

"Not to mention even if we could we'd end up with a major forest fire thanks to two of them."

"And lets not forget the wings, something only one of us can sprout, which pretty much guarantees them the high ground."

"High ground is overrated," as the blond crossed his arms.

"Not getting anywhere," the rodent/dragon growled shooting hot air at the side of the Forest Knight's head.

Pointing at the rodent, "he has a point. We know we're in trouble so what's the point of talking about it, lets just climb and hope we see each other in the end."

"That was not your best speech, if anything it was kinda morbid, but I can't argue with it, so when do we crack out the heavy artillery?" as she tapped her arm band.

"I'm going to say the second we see something that's capable of getting a major body part in it's mouth."

"Again, not your best thing you've ever said you morbid tree frog."

Authors note1- another chapter another pointless Disney reference- I'll save you the trouble Glomgold Enterprises Flintheart Glomgold of Duck Tales fame. If you haven't guessed the next chapter is heavy on the fight time so just be warned. And if anyone's wondering about the section at the top Kim and the others still don't know the Sentinels have spit into to different factions.

Please R&R, let my know your out there, let me know I'm not wasting my time, Please I'm on my kees here


	4. Fire, Ice, Thunder, and a blow hard

"I know I shouldn't say anything, but I'm beginning to think this place is a dud."

"Ron," Zita warned

"Oh come on Zee," stretching his hands out and facing her, "there is nothing here," shaking his arms, "we are alone, there are no three beasts, we are alone here. Face facts Zita we were tricked, wherever we are we're in no danger and ….. one's right behind me isn't it," reading her face as it went pale and her eyes grew large.

"That's a big flaming yes," her voice coming out as a squeak.

"Big bird," Pyre growled turning around on Ron's shoulder and looking up at the Fire Phoenix flying towards them.

"Well," the Forest Knight growled turning, "at least this eliminates the waiting."

"Way to see the up side Ron," Zita growled sarcastically, "so is it time to break out the big guns?"

"Oh yeah, defiantly BFG time," for the first time truly getting just how much trouble they were in as he looked at the bird. It was approximately the size of Pyre in his dragon form, all be it a good deal of that length was due to it's tail, the feathers trailing behind it like burning wedding train, which given the flames behind it flowing off it's wings and tail was pretty close to the truth. It's wing span was that of a small plane, and looking a little like they belonged to a falcon, slim and built for diving rather than flapping. It's body seemed to be a mix of reds and yellows, but with the flames rising off the various feathers it was hard to gauge it's real appearance. Rising from a small neck was a the head of a raptor with the addition of the crest of feather that rose from this creatures neck, it came complete with the curved beak that looked like it could break the bones of whatever fond it's way near it's face.

Zita's arm wrap glowed a soft blue as he focused her mind, "Water Around Me," water firing from her cuff and encasing her then falling away. Rather than leaving her in her normal armor, she was now clad in plate armor from head to toe in the same dark blue and gold as her usual armor. The armor was complete with helmet with two curved gold horns on it and gold dragon head on her chest and between the horns of her helmet, luckily her trident was still in her hand.

"Well that's different," Ron giving her a quick once over, _'have to figure this out later,' _"Forest Before Me." Like Zita Ron's normal green, brown and gold clothing was gone and he now stood in brown and gold plate armor complete with a dragon head on the armor's breast plate and helmet, his ax in his hand.

"Time to join the party buddy," Ron yipped pulling his dragon's breath dagger. As before Pyre transformed into his dragon form and roared at the on coming bird and stepped in front the others separating the Knights from their opposition. A part of the dragon was a little surprised that the others were now clad in recreations of the Knights of Kell's armor.

"Any clue what's going on," Zita hissed as Pyre was assaulted by a jet of blue yellow flame from the birds beak.

"Not a clue," Ron called back as he fired his ax at the bird using Pyre's body as a shield, "but this is no time to figure it."

"You know before I met you my life was simple," Zita snapped firing off her trident in the same manner as Ron, "I really miss those days," she said somewhere between excited and tired.

"Less talk more fight," Pyre's voice coming off as a rumble as stated emitting fire balls from his mouth at the bird, however he doubted they would have much effect given the flames already surrounding the bird.

"Oh crap," Zita called as she saw the flash of light that lit up the sky, "we've got company!" After the flash came the roar that vibrated their bodies, it's call the sound of thunder in a wild storm. The Thunder Dragon had arrived and it's sole desire was to find battle not caring about it's fellow beast. It's body was that of a serpent with huge feathered wings coming out from either side of its body. On it's head was hair falling down the back of his head and off his chin giving him a bit of a beard. His color was a mix of gold and white that would occasionally be obscured as arcs of electrical power rose and sparked off his body making him almost blinding.

Ron wasn't much happier on his side as he watched the ground before him turn to a sheet of ice as the Ice Griffon approached. It was a typical lion body, eagle head and front arms style griffon, all be it one that was a mix of light blue and frosted clear allowing occasionally allowing parts of his internal anatomy to be viewed from the right angle. Added to the body were icicles hanging here and there from every part of his body some how adhering to the constantly moving creature. Like the other two he was the approximately the size of Pyre in dragon mode, possibly a little large.

Zita ducked back behind Pyre, "ok I think it's safe to say we're in big trouble here."

"Really what was your first clue," Ron growled doing the same.

"Guy!" Pyre barked temporarily halting the fire stream.

"Right got it," Ron sighed patting the Fire Dragon of Dare on the back, "we knew this was coming so lets do it, see you on the other side Zee," the pair knocking arm gauntlets.

"You better, I don't want to explain to Kim how you were eaten by a big blue wuzzel."

Ron opened his mouth to say something then just shook his head and rolled out into the fight, a little surprised that the armor let him do it. The second he was on his feet and ran firing off a few shots from his ax every few steps to keep the creatures attention focused on him.

"My cue," Pyre growled and flapped his wings and launched into the sky heading straight for the Thunder Dragon despite the fire blasts from the Phoenix who seemed to have other ideas. A quick wing flare allowed him to avoid the blasts and let him collide with the big gold winged serpent masquerading as a dragon.

"Thanks a lot pal," Zita snapped as Pyre left her defenseless before the creature, luckily the bird seemed to have other desires as he followed the red dragon. "I know I'm asking for trouble here but oh well," aiming her trident and firing there arcs of blue lightning at the bird hitting him in the tail and making it screech in pain and annoyance. "On second thought this probably wasn't my best idea ever," as he turned in midair and dove towards her leaving a burning trail behind him.

"Now I know why people invented chain mail," Ron growled pumping his legs like a man possessed as icicles imbedded into the ground behind him. The armor was defiantly slowing him down and limiting his mobility, it wasn't particularly heavy but the plates had a tendency to rub against each other and lock up. Part way through the sprint he fell and hit the ground and slide across the freshly frozen landscape of the mountain, as it was he wasn't sure how he'd managed not to slide all the way to the foot of the cliff.

For a brief moment Ron considered ditching the armor but looked up the see Pyre and the Thunder Dragon in combat and opted not to, the last thing he needed was to go face to face with two of these monsters without the benefit of protection.

"Time for plan B," and summoned his second ax and dropped to the ground sliding on his knees like they were a sled. After a few feet he slashed his longed ax out and let it bite into the ice spinning him around to face the ice beast. Pulling the ax free he brought the two weapons together and fired off several tandem shots that hit the beast in the neck and breast, doing little but ticking him off, "ok need a plan c and probably more."

The Ice Griffon just shook it's head at the hit and let out a call somewhere between a lions roar and an eagles call and softly flapped to the ground. Flapping his wings released icicles at the human in front of him, watching as the frozen water connected with the brown and gold clad warriors armor and ax's sending him skidding back.

Ron growled as the ice bludgeoned his body sending him back, "this is insane."

* * *

"You know when I do this I generally get a pay check afterwards," Will growled huddled in against a wall next to Kim. 

Laughing a little, "sorry we're strictly a nonprofit organization."

"No, nonprofit would include no rides or favors, you just work on an archaic barter system."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," the Fire Knight growled as a red-pink energy beam caused a chunk of the wall she'd been leaning against to explode. "Why does a video game company even need laser cannons in their lab, what are they doing, checking quality control! Honestly who need to be sure CD's and cartridges can with stand being hit by an energy discharge?"

"Come on you know that's not what their doing," readying his nerves to dart out, "I'm sure they have a completely logical explanation."

"Being?"

"I said they probably have one not that I know it," he hissed shooting past her and into a roll and taking cover behind the neighboring cubical wall.

Kim shook her head as she watched him go, grateful he was here to take a bit of the fear off, but still preferring to have Ron in his place to lighten the mood and read her body language. Ever since she had darted out of Mr. Walkers office one of the devices had been firing at them from the main room, and thus far hadn't hit them, but each shot was getting closer. She ran her fingers along the outline of her necklace and charm under her shirt wishing she could summon her sword and transform into her armor and incinerate everything in her path. "Get a grip," she growled softly, she'd made a promise to only use her powers as a last resort and thus far it hadn't come to that point in the road.

She shook her head sharply bring her mind out of it's light and focused on the situation, "hang on guys I'll be with you soon," darting out and landing nest to Will grabbing a quick glance to gather a few more details on the situation.

"Ok I see it, if we hug this wall I don't think it can hit us with out burning through the other wall."

"Somehow that's not inspiring a lot of confidence," Will's eyes growing large at the thought of the corridor collapsing on top of them. "I still say it would be easier to just blow it away," heavily emphasizing the word 'blow'.

"Will," she warned.

"Hey I was taught to use anything at my disposal, and I feel like I have my arms tied here."

"I understand but we have to use them sparingly, remember we have to use them responsibly."

"Yeah, well it would be great if I knew what they defined responsible as, cause it seems like saving our butts is the most responsible thing we can do."

"No argument here, but I'd prefer not to try and find the breaking point."

"Ok then how do you propose we stop it?"

"Not sure," she shrugged, "but I'll think of something, I always do," taking a deep breath and darting out to the next cubical. She felt something hot fire past her shoulder and sucked in air in a ragged breath as she shot throw the door frame and checked the possible wound, glad to see her shirt was just smoking slightly having just grazed her.

"Defiantly getting closer," Will called, "you ok?"

"Just missed me, stay there I got this," the last shot had put her in range of the room and weapon. _'Ok girl so what are you going to do,' _as she mulled over a few options in her head trying to recreate the room in her mind. Stretching her fingers, _'the longer you wait the worse off Ron and the others will be,'_ she reminded herself and swallowed forcing the thought from her mind, _'no time to get soft,' _putting on her game face, _'he'll pull through he always does.' _

Taking one final breath to steady herself she jumped out into the unknown and hit the ground running straight for the opposite wall, for a brief moment she saw the flash of red-pink light approach and was glad as it went wide, whatever was controlling misjudging her. She ricocheted off the opposite wall, her foot digging into whatever it was coated with and forced herself into the air and out into the room and was greeted by a sight she still dreaded after all the years on the job. It was obvious Wraithmaster had turned the weapon on the lab techs before pointing it at her, the lot laid on the ground in a variety of poses and burn patterns, but all unquestioningly dead.

She hissed as she shifted her arc to miss the man below her and used her hand to spring board herself further into the nightmare, the weapon turning unable to keep up with her and fire accurately. She circled the weapon a few times trying to figure out a way to bring it down, her best idea was the one she really didn't want to use. Mid leap her long cultivated instincts kicked in and warned her was most likely trouble, the second she hit the ground she bounced back in time to miss a blast from a blue-green energy.

Grapping a quick glace to her side she saw the source of the beam, "of course there would have to be more than one." A new idea formed in her mind and she ran to it and dodged a shot form the second cannon and leap on top of it, hoping the two weapons would fire and destroy each other.

Grabbing a look back Kim say the weapon's tip glow red-pink then fade, "oh come now little sprite did you really think that was going to win," Wraithmasters voice coming from the speakers the in the ceiling.

"Well I was kind of hoping," she snapped back.

"Well if you want to play games," he laughed as the cannon she was standing on jerked violently and forced her to fall onto the weapon. For a few seconds she road it like a bronco, the weapon spinning around violently, but she eventually lost her grip and was sent to the ground. Turning the fall into a roll Kim managed to get to her feet quickly enough avoid a beam from the first cannon.

'_No more miss nice girl,' _she thought as she ran her fingers along the burning ground the flames flickering and jumping into her hand. She stayed low keeping the flames out of sight and leap at the first, slower cannon and aimed her burning palm at a hanging cable hoping she was right about it being a fuel or hydraulic line. She focused her mind on the flames in her hand focusing and intensifying them as much as her transformed weapon would allow. Striking down she could feel the fire burn straight throw the covering of the cable and make contact with some kind of liquid. Not wanting to be around for what might be next she shot back and to the side in time to feel the heat and hear the scream of machinery as the side of the machine burst into flame.

"Not sure if it was fuel but it defiantly burns," looking back at the machine in time to watch the opposite side explode. Grabbing a quick look over she was greeted by the sight of the other cannon powering up and aiming at her. The machine never managed the beam as a piece of metal spun through the air and sliced into the casing causing it to shoot sparks from the new hole and lose it's glow.

"I said I had it," she called not bothering to look back.

"Yeah well I was never one to let others have all the fun," the Air Knight quipped coming up beside her, "nice technique by the way I don't think I've ever seen that one before," a knowing edge to his words.

"Like your one to talk frisbee boy," knowing he had enhanced the metal's momentum with a his own power.

"Well he said we could do small things if we needed to," looking down the hall to where they needed to be, "and I'd say keeping ourselves alive is a little thing."

Kim wanted to argue but couldn't find the words and let it drop her mind back on getting the others out, even if she hadn't figured out those specific details. At the moment the best either could come up with was to get in contact with either Wade or GJ and have them try and contain Wraithmaster. But both had agreed they should probably wait till they escaped the prison of the building before doing so on the off chance they allowed the virus to spread beyond the building, though given Ron and Zita's disappearing act that was probably a moot point, but better to be safe then release a digital monster on the world.

"Oh my, you've beaten me," Wraithmaster said condescendingly, his voice flowing from the overhead speakers. "I don't know how you two did that and I don't really care, one minor victory won't save you, truth be told you can't get any further." The corridor they had traveled down in order to enter the lab ignited purple light as laser beams criss-crossed the path.

"You have got to be kidding me," Will groaned walking up to it, "you already know we're here I don't think a laser detection grid is going to do you much good."

Will was ready to walk into the nearest beam when a piece of metal sailed past his head and into the beam being instantly cut in half, each part being in turn cut into smaller pieces as it connected with other beams till by the time the pieces hit the ground there were to many to bother counting.

"Tell me again how you use to be so great," Kim hissed softly walking up beside him.

"Ok so their a little better than detection beams," turning his head and yelling back, "who are you defending this place from ninja spies?"

Kim elbowed him in the stomach and gave him a dirty look and mouthed, "you say that like one of each isn't in the building."

"Touché."

* * *

Zita ran as fast as she could then hit the ground as the phoenix shot over her head it's fire trail practically roasting her in her metal armor. 

"And to think I use to argue this game wasn't violent," she growled softly firing a blast from her trident at the bird, as before the arcs seemed to do little but anger the flaming beast

'_Think girl,' _she ordered herself as the bird flew by, _'you're the Knight of Water you should be able to stop a flaming turkey without a second thought so get it together.' _She did a quick mental run down of all the rumors she knew about this level, desperately trying to recall something that might conceivably be useful but getting the nagging feeling she was forgetter something useful. Shrugging it off she did a quick visual sweep she saw Pyre trading shots with the Thunder Dragon and Ron doing his best not to be impaled by giant icicles. _'Bingo,' _a smile creeping on her face, _'ice cancels out fire.'_ Then the smile faded, "they're not that stupid," she hiss under her breath knowing the designers had probably already thought of that plan and engendered the beasts so they wouldn't go after each other. Growling and shaking her head as she dove away from the birds next pass and caught another glimpse of Ron's fight and how he had a layer of ice under his feet. Everything clicked in her mind as snapped her head around and looked at mountain, all around her was semi scorched earth and split trees, save the area where the Ice Griffon was standing, or simply the environment of the dragon, she needed the environment of the griffon. A place that with a little help from the flaming pheasant could provide her with ankle deep water.

"Come and get me you pyro parrot," she yelled as she ran as fast as she could in the armor determined to get somewhere she might have a fighting chance.

* * *

Pyre and the Thunder Dragon snarled at each other as they continued their aerial dance neither gaining the upper hand. In the air they were both evenly matched and Pyre feared a close up battle, flashes of python and anaconda documentaries appearing in his mind. Roaring in frustration he release a fire ball which was quickly evaded by the serpent like opponent. 

The Thunder Dragon let out a sound somewhere between a hiss and thunder as it spread it's wings and began to glow a bright white forming a nearly blinding 't' in the sky and released multiple arcs of lighting from his body that shot out in all directions, some scaring the earth beneath them, a few hit the Ice Griffon, but most connected with Pyre's body forcing a scream from the Fire Dragon of Dare as he lost consciousness and dropped to the ground.

The impact with the earth brought him back to reality as he looked back up as the winged serpent descended on him. In those brief moments the dragon side of Pyre that wanted to strike with tooth and claw was silenced and replaced by the thinking mole rat mind that had saved him more than once when he'd been considerably smaller. A grin spread across his muzzle as he saw his opportunity and waited on the ground not moving till the Thunder Dragon was too close to do evade it's mouth open and glowing white ready to release the final killing lighting blast. The second the arc came Pyre flapped his wings and just missed the blast and released a stream of fire from his mouth and focused it on the Thunder Dragons right wing causing the beast to shriek and flap as it his the ground it's wing temporarily useless.

Pyre smiled as he watched his opponent squirm on it's belly as old words ran through his mind, 'the tail will get you the fangs, it must be the neck, right above the hood, that's the only weak point,'.

"Wish I was a Mongoose," he growled diving in hoping to imitate a one of his personal hero's.

* * *

"Face facts man you can't win this," Ron hissed to himself as he was pelted in the back by hail at a speed and volume that it might as well have been shot from a machine gun. 

A slight growl in his voice he spun and managed to look the Ice Griffon in the eye, "STOP," the word escaping as a roar, yet still perfectly understandable, hoping that the trick he had picked up from Garret would work against the beast.

For a brief moment the Ice Griffon halted and looked at him, it's head slightly cocked before letting out a roar and flapping it's wings and fired a blast of arctic wind at Ron picking him and sending him hurtling through the air and down the mountain.

"Somehow I knew that wouldn't work," Ron growled before he hit the ground with a hard thud, the armor taking a bit of the impact of hitting the ground, but not the impact of armor plating on flesh. A quick look up confirmed his fear as the Ice Griffon followed him from the sky. "Great," the word carrying the weight of his exhaustion as he scrambled to his feet and fired off a few shots from his ax's the shots doing little to slow the cat-bird but was grateful that it turned allowing him a few seconds to catch his bearings. A quick look told him what he needed to know, as he turned and looked up at the beast, "good idea, bad execution," as turned and ran at full speed down the final few yards of the mountain right into the tree line of the forest.

"You want me fella, come and get me," as a sense of familiarity came back over him.

* * *

"WWHHHEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO," Zita half laughed half screamed as she slid across the ice on her breast plate riding it like a sled a few steps before the Phoenix flew over head, it's flame trail causing a stream to form where it flew. 

"WHOA," the Water Knight rasped getting to her feet and shaking herself as he was assaulted by the temperature around her. "How the hell can it be this cold when something that hot is above me," fog rising from under her mouth guard and into her eyes and fading as soon at it formed. The fire birds call helped force the temperature from her mind as it dove as her again leveling a jet of flame at her from it's beak. A quick jump helped her avoid the blast but revealed a small flaw in her plan as metal covering her feet failed to find a grip on the smooth ice and sent her falling to the ground and slipping down the mountain.

"Oh come on," she hissed striking her trident at the ground, the triple blades biting into the ice and allowing her to pull herself to her feet. _'OK movement is bad, so lets see if I can't end this here and now,' _as she reached out with her power hoping it would work on water that wasn't real. At first nothing, then the water around her rippled and began to flow towards her.

The scream of the Phoenix halted her actions as it circled and dove at her it's claws out stretched intent of crushing her in it's flaming talons.

"Not this time you burning buzzard," as she pulled her trident from the ice and took aim and fired, the blue lightning hitting it's target and danced across the beasts face, temporarily blinding it, causing it to flare it's wings and fly back into the sky. A quick hand shift and her trident was locked back into the ice keeping her stable. Luckily the bird's dive had created a new stream of water near her body that she able to summon to her.

"All right birdy lets see what you got," she hissed as she scattered the water around her forcing it to melt more ice slowing lower her to the surface of the mountain and giving her more water to work with. She performed slow circles with her hand guiding the waters movement, the water occasionally flowing up with her hand when she raised it, "good," the word coming out slowly as she tested her power and calming her mind preparing for her strike at the bird.

Above her the Fire Phoenix roared and shook it's head and looked down at her and let out a scream that could only mean death and dove at Zita ready to eviscerate her.

"Not today feather duster," her words calm as she thrust her hand out launching a column of water at the bird hitting it dead in the face. At first nothing happened, then the bird faulted flaring it's wings slightly and trying to rise into the air allowing a clear shot at it's chest. "Bingo," a smile playing at the corners of Zita face as she pulled her trident from the ice and fired it into the water causing the water to take on a blue glow as it carried the charge straight to the birds body and forcing a shriek to escape it's beak.

Altering the position of the column up she hit the bird in the face and forced the bird to tumble to the frozen ground. Upon contact the Phoenix let out a scream of unimaginable pain. All around the bird steam shot up from the ground and rivers of water flowed as the birds naturally hot body melted it.

"Time to snuff you out you carnivorous candle," Zita snarled focusing on the water flowing from the phoenix's body and adding it to the column and increased it's size and intensity practically embedding the bird in the ground. She kept up the stream for several moments but slowly realized her attack as it was wasn't going to stop the bird and released her control over the water letting it fall to the ground with a splash.

"Ok something different then," she hissed to herself as she began to twirl her trident letting it shift from hand to hand, in front of her and behind, the momentum to the spin never slowing a blue glow radiating from the trident forming a trailing ribbon of blue energy behind the trident, the physical limitations of the armor seemingly gone. As she charged the Fire Phoenix rose to it's feet, it's body soaked and obviously tired. But as it moved a flame would occasionally leap from it's body drying it, readying it for another assault. Short on time Zita let her mind drift the speed of the tridents movements become becoming almost unconscious as she focused on the water and summoned it to her letting it wrap around her trident. After a few moments she nearly became invisible as her body was covered by an ever shifting cocoon of glowing water, only the occasional water surge showing her body.

When the Fire Phoenix opened it's beak she struck turning the spin into a thrust launching the supercharged water at the birds open mouth, forcing it down it's throat and onto it's back, it's body flailing in pain a muffled scream in it's gullet. As much as she wanted to Zita couldn't support the attack for very long and relented allowing the remaining water to splash on the ground, her body soon following as she dropped to her knees her energy exhausted.

Weakly she looked at the bird, knowing if it got up she wouldn't be able to avoid it's attack. For a few moments nothing happened, then the phoenix began to glow. Zita didn't even have the energy to curse as the bird burst into flames, then faded away leaving only a feather that drifted over to her and landed on her lap.

"I really hope that means I won," she said weakly as fell backwards enjoying the coolness on her back.

* * *

Pyre slowly circled the snake that called itself a dragon, he'd managed to keep the creatures wing damaged with several well placed fire lasts, but it was proving to be as dangerous on the ground as it was in the air. Snarling more to himself than his opponent he leap, letting his wings add height to the strike as he turned in the air and released a flame stream at the beasts back continuing to burn the wings to keep it on the ground then dove ready to sink his fangs into the creatures neck. 

The strike never came as the Thunder Dragon spun with the speed only a snake could use and launched a lightning ball at Pyre hitting him dead in the chest sending the fire dragon to the ground. With out making a sound the Thunder Dragon slithered across the ground and shot forward and grabbed Pyre in it's coils and attempted to squeeze the life from the red dragon.

Pyre wanted to scream or roar but didn't dare, if he did the Thunder Dragon would just contract and he'd never get another breath in. His mind raced trying to come with a way out of the situation but found nothing, he could shrink down, but without the others he couldn't regain his size thus leaving him an easy target. He lashed out with his free hand in desperation trying to grab something on his opponent that might give him an edge, but had to accept as his vision started going dim it was a losing battle, his wings were crushed and his body would soon start shutting down.

He gave one final flail of his hand but unlike before were he had only hit scale, he hit feathers. 'W_ings,' _his mind screamed, a final desperate move forming in his mind as he grabbed the damaged appendage and pulled and twisted as hard as he could. At first nothing, low then a hiss of pain escaped the Thunder Dragon and his coils near the wings laxed. It was a tiny opening but it was enough as Pyre forced his other hand up and grabbed the coil around his neck and dug his claws in a pulled it far enough away to suck in air and fired off a jet of flame at the mock dragons head and sending it jerking back. Several more breath and fire streams followed forcing the Thunder Dragons grip to loosen but not be free of it.

The Thunder Dragon snarled and started glowing ready to release a massive lighting strike all over Pyres body.

"Not again," Pyre growled knowing what was to come and released a stream of fire at the beasts head all the while feeling like he was being cooked alive. For a time neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand but slowly the Thunder Dragon ceased glowing and released it's grip and tried to slither away. He only got a few feet before Pyre jumped on his back his claws digging into the Thunder Dragons wings.

"See how you like it," he roared as he bit down on the back of the mock dragons neck that loosely resembled cooked meat. The Thunder Dragon struggled under the greater weight of the red dragon, but it quickly came to an end as Pyre sharply jerked his head and snapped the Thunder Dragons neck, it's body falling limp as it's life faded. After a second the beast started glowing then faded away leaving a single feather that fell into Pyres hand.

Lifting his head Pyre let out a roar of triumph as he gripped the feather in his paw.

* * *

'_Oh I don't need this today, I'm suppose to be watching cheerleaders wrestle on the ground, so why am I being chased by something that looks like it was stapled together?' _Ron let out a soft hiss as he stayed huddled in the branches as the Ice Griffon slowly walked beneath him, the area around him freezing. He regretted losing his armor, but it wasn't really a choice, he couldn't climb in it and it was far from stealthy. Unconsciously he rubbed his gauntlet hoping his plan continued working. By ducking into the forest he'd kept himself safe from the beasts aerial attacks since there was no way the griffon could fly in such tight spaces and had forced it to stalk him on foot. So far luck was on his side, the creature didn't seem to have any sense of smell so there was no way it could track him in the trees out side of sight and sound and he was hoping the darkness would limit the range of the beasts eyes. 

'_Oh boy,' _he groaned internally as he took a deep breath and jumped into the darkness avoiding the tree limbs as he fell, the Ice Griffin growing larger as he descended. After what seemed like an eternity of falling he hit his target, but rather than landing between the neck and wings as he'd planned he ended up on the animals flank. The first thing he noticed before the animal went crazy and tried to buck him off was the softness of it's fur, he had expected it to be sharp or hard like ice, but it felt more like silk. Of course he didn't have time to enjoy the texture as he was flung around and sent flying the smooth pelt making it near impossible to get a grip on the beast.

Rather than landing on his butt, he twisted and turned the fall into a mid air flip landing on his hands and falling back onto his feet. Not waiting for the griffin to make the next move his cuff glowed green and tendrils emerged forming his ax, bringing his hands together and calling, "Twin Timber Ax's," his second formed and he began firing just as the beast managed to turn around in the dense forest. Most of the shots landed on the griffon's hand, neck and breast, with a few sailing by missing it completely. Not that it mattered they severed their purpose and distracted it allowing Ron to dart into the forest and climb up a tree and ricochet from branch to brabch before jumping back into the unknown and this time land on the griffon squarely between the wings and neck.

"A part of me is really sorry about this big guy," the words carrying sincere regret as he 'hugged' the beasts neck and dug his as blades into the Ice Griffons neck and angled them downwards and fired shot after shot slicing through feathers and fur, through muscle and bone to the semi exposed organs. He felt sick as he looked down and could watch the damage his weapons did to the creature, a tears rolling down his face as he felt a wave of remorse and disgust well up in his body. The griffons head jerked back and screamed a primal scream as its legs gave out and it fell to the ground.

Without saying a word Ron recalled his weapons and kept his hand on the griffon, slowly stroking the animals neck, trying to comfort it as it's death spasms started, "I'm sorry," he whispered the words somehow sounded hollow in his ears but it was the best Ron could do. After a moment the griffon glowed and like his compatriots left nothing but a feather which fell to Ron's hand.

* * *

"Tell me again why you can't just jump through those beams? I've seen the footage you've done it in the past." 

Sighing, Kim turned to Will, "probably because all those other times they were detection beams, these on the other hand are laser death beams and I don't wan to get cut into pieces on the off chance I make a mistake."

"Point taken, but I feel relatively useless here," as he continued to pace, "we've gone over every inch of this place and that's the only way in or out with the exception of going through the floor, ceiling or walls, and for the moment that's out of the question."

"How do you think I feel? My best friends fighting for his life and I can't do anything to help him," as she continued to stare at the laser grid trying to come up someway through it.

"What's wrong little sprite?" Wraithmaster's voice once more filling the room, "have you finally realized your hopefully outclassed?"

"Bite me program," the Fire Knight growled not bothering to shift her eyes from the grid.

"You might want to hurry up, the knave won't last much longer, truth is he's on his last legs as we speak," he chuckled, "look at that he's about to be incinerated. Well it's for the best the girl and that thing that came with them are already dead," as he broke into hysterical laughter.

"And how do I know your even telling me the truth," she hissed.

"Simple my dear…"

Kim turned didn't have a chance to do anything as Wraithmaster's voice was silenced as the ceiling showed them in sparks. A quick look up let her see the source a piece of scrap metal flying threw the air slicing into the speaker housing. Kim looked at Will knowing full well he was the source of the action then back to the laser grid and grabbed him pulled him over to the grid.

"OK so I screwed up," Will hissed, "I'm just tried of him taunting us…."

"Think you can do that again?" she said cutting him off and looking down the hall. "I think if we embed enough metal in the far wall we might be able to short out the grid."

"And your basing that on what," he asked as he looked down the hall.

"A bunch of movies and blind faith, you think you can do it or not?"

Studying the hall and beams for a few seconds, "possibly," not bothering to look at her, "but what happened to not abusing our power?"

"Ask yourself, is saving someone's life abusing power?"

"In the grand scheme debatably in depends on the situation and…" his words stopping as she looked at the expression on her face and knew if he continued they probably find his burnt husk on an overpass somewhere. "That is to say, in no way is that abuse."

"Good," she growled turning away from him, "now get throwing I want to get down that hallway."

* * *

"Oh yeah, we bad, we bad," as Zita weakly danced as Ron walked up the hill as he joined the celebrating duo. 

"Don't get carried away, we still have one more fight on our hands, and that's probably going to be the hardest thing we've come across."

"Thank you captain killjoy," as Zita rolled her eyes, "we should be happy, not ones ever made it this far."

"One, we still have to beat Wraithmaster before we can leave, assuming he keeps his word and two we just killed creatures."

"No we beat data that was trying to kill us."

"Yeah," Pyre added

"Did they fell like data to you?" he shot back, "Cause they felt real to me, and I'm not exactly proud of killing them."

Zita opened her mouth to say something but was silenced as the roar of thunder sounded above them and the clouds began to swirl taking on the form of a tornado. As soon as it formed and died down it reveling Wraithmasters form, his glowing red broad sword in his hands.

"I always knew you were weak knave and this just proves it, pining over the destruction of data which sole function was to destroy you, pathetic. I'm doing your world a favor by getting rid of you, your just going to slow down the evolution of your planet. However given your planet will soon belong to me that's not really a bad thing" Putting his free hand to his armored 'chin', "the only thing I regret is that you don't get to see the bloody mess that is the sprites body, her death was quite ugly," chuckling to himself.

Ron let out something close to a roar charged just Wraithmaster just as the virus had anticipated he would in response to the lie and easily dodged the strike and planted the butt of his sword into Ron's head and sent his near exhausted body to the ground.

"Completely pathetic," he chided shaking his head, "and I honestly thought you'd offer me a challenge knave," as he delivered a kick to Ron's ribs, "next."

Zita readied her trident, but was stopped as Pyre stepped in front of her and released a carefully fire blast at the virus and hoped he avoid hitting the unarmored Ron. The blast did little as Wraithmaster slashed with his blade and deflected the fire causing it to land somewhere in the distance. Growling Pyre charged up to him and leveled a upward claw strike that hit home on the virus' chest but didn't move him an inch.

"And here I thought you unplanned presence would off set my plan, silly me," as he grabbed Pyres finger with his free hand and pushed him off sending the dragon skidding back several feet.

"Not good," was the only thing the Fire Dragon of Dare could think to say as he realized just how much trouble he was in.

"As you can see I've made a few enhancements to myself, to put it bluntly you can't beat me. Although that does beg the question how did you beat the three beasts, where did you get the armor and monster maiden? I had everything planed out to the smallest detail, so how is it you could possibly alter the equations that much?"

"Lets just say that's our secret," Zita hissed as she fired her trident, as with the other's attacks the effects were less than stellar as he deflected the strike with his sword.

"Is that the best you can do little girl, I was at least hoping for something original, mores the pity," as he lashed out with his sword, the blade increasing in length, the glowing energy connected with the side of her helmet as she attempted to duck down. The blow wasn't fatal but it was enough to know her unconscious.

The strike was all Pyre was waiting for as he fired off a jet of flame at Wraithmaster while he was busy with Zita. The strike hit home and enveloped the virus, but it became clear as the fire died down there was no real damage done to their opponent.

"Sneaky and underhanded I applaud you to bad that won't save you," Wraithmaster growled as he dove at Pyre intent on slicing into his hide with his sword.

"BACK OFF," Ron barked firing multiple waves of brown energy at Wraithmaster halting his progress.

"I guess I didn't hit you hard enough," Wraithmaster growled as he looked at Ron.

"No I'm just to damn stubborn to go down," as he spun the ax in his hand and brought it above his head, "Forest Before Me," and transformed into his armor. "Lets see how you do against me now," as he fired several tandem blasts at Wraithmaster each connecting but doing little more than slowing him down and he charged up to Ron and leapt into the air and brought his Sword down on Ron, the glowing blade barley stopped by Ron's ax's.

"Give up knave your outmatched in every area, the best you can hope for is a quick death."

"No the best I can hope for is you getting eaten by Pyre," as Ron shifted his weight and brought the interlocked weapons to his side and turned and did the best he could to kick Wraithmaster in the chest. The actual kick did little but if pushed the black armored figure back.

"That is something that will never happen knave, I'm immortal, nothing your pathetic organic brain can conceive can stop my glory from spreading across this planet and bending it to my will."

Zita groaned on the ground as she shook her head and looked around seeing Ron going toe to toe with the Wraithmaster then looked down at the feather and mentally slapped herself as things in her brain linked, "that's what the rumor was about," she hissed under her breath as she recalled a few old rumors about a bonus for beating beasts and a rumored cheat that she couldn't understand then, but might work now.

Slowly getting her feet and holding the feather, "ancient power deep in side, release the force that would hide, wings of fire that burn the sky, release one who can not die!"

At first nothing, then the feather erupted into flame and rose from her hand and spun in midair, small arcs of flame rolling off it before exploding towards her covering her body in flame and forcing a scream of pain and fear from her, a scream that changed into one of joy and power as the flames started dieing away.

Where once was a girl in blue armor now stood something between human and phoenix. It had Zita's body but she was covered in red and orange feathers, her arms and lower legs were bare and had a vague scaled look to their red skin like the Fire Phoenix's legs, each finger and toe ending on a sharp talon. From her back came a pain of red wings along with a small tuff of tail feathers. Her once human head was now that of the Fire Phoenix. Over her chest was the armor of the Water Knight, along with bits covering her forearms and legs. At her hip was a sword, the hilt bearing more than a slight resemblance to the barbed trident.

Stretching her claws, "oh momma likes," despite the beak her voice was still her own. The change had not gone unnoticed as the others looked at her. Smiling, "why don't you take a rest boys I got this," flaring her wings and flapping the knowledge of how to fly at her finger tips. After a few seconds she dove back to earth, her sword drawn ready to deal with Wraithmaster. She slammed into him, their swords colliding, the impact forcing sparks to erupt between the blade, followed by an explosion forcing both back. A quick wing flare allowed Zita to spin in mid air and come to a halt and look down at her opponent who was still sailing back. Rather them giving him and inch she dove after him ready to end it, and was a little shocked when he shot into the sky a pair of black armored wings on his back.

"Interesting," he yelled out, "I didn't think anyone knew the benefits of defeating the three beasts, shame it won't do you any good against me," as he flew towards her, his sword drawn.

"Ever heard the term 'shut up'?" Zita hissed flying towards him, flaring her wings and spinning around and flying under him her sword burying into his body leaving a burning trail behind it. When she had past she did a quick midair readjustment to see her handiwork and smiled as best she could with a beak as he grabbed his chest covering the wound.

"Impressive maiden to bad it's not good enough," throwing his head back laughing as his body healed.

"Of course it couldn't be easy," shaking her head as her sword ignited in red and orange flames. Throwing her head back she let out the Phoenix cry and dove at him, a little aggravated as he shifted his wings and dodged her strike and attempted to strike her as she passed under him. Instinc she did know she had kicked in as Zita shifted tail feathers and dove down out of his swords current range.

"You learn quick girl, pity it won't save you."

On the ground Ron and Pyre watched the battle, neither able to join her.

"Sure you can't fly man?" Ron asked

"Very sure," the dragon groaned wishing his wings would hurry up and heal from his battle with the Thunder Dragon. After a second he cocked his head and looked at the feather he had received when he beat his opponent and of the few words he could hear Zita say before she changed. "Maybe," he said as a few things came together in his mind, "with a few changes."

Holding his feather in his paw, "ancient power deep in side, release the force that would hide, wings of thunder that shake the sky, release one who can not die!" As with Zita in the beginning nothing happened then the feather rose into the sky and glowed before lightning covered his body then died away.

Unlike Zita who looked semi human, there no mistaking him for anything but a dragon, albeit one now in gold with feathered wings rather than his former red.

"Damn," was all Ron could say looking up at his partner.

"Understand," Pyre asked cocking his head.

"I think so," as Ron nodded his head and pulled the feather

"Good," as the dragon flapped his wings ready to join the battle.

"Ancient power deep in side, release the force that would hide, wings of ice that freeze the sky, release one who can not die!" Ron silently hoped he had said the right words and was rewarded as the feather glowed an eerie blue glow and ice covered his body.

When the ice feel away he was like Zita, albeit with the griffons form, the armor of the Forest Knight covering his chest, arms and legs. At his hip was a similar sword to the one Zita carried but the hilt looked like his ax instead of her trident.

"Very cool," a small smile playing at his corners of his mouth at the pun. Looking up, "if you can, help me," he was unsure why he said it, but somehow it made him feel better about being in the Ice Griffon's body. A quick flap brought him into battle along side the others, knowledge of how to fly just part of him.

"I'm curious have you ever dealt with anything like this before Ron?" Zita called to her partner as he flew towards her.

"I turned into a Beaver once, and Barkin and Pyre were fused together for a few minutes that close enough?"

"Not really," as she lashed out with her sword sending a jet of flame at Wraithmaster, a flame he dodged with a flap of his wings. A move that lined him up for Pyres lightning blast to made contact with him and send him to tumbling end over end.

"Nice one big guy," Ron yelled out as he dove and pulled his sword, a second after the black clad warrior stopped his fall his skull was met by Ron's blade his entire helmet freezing then shattering it. A quick flap brought Ron back to the others and looking down at the headless opponent.

"That has got to stop him," Zita hissed

"You wish little girl," Wraithmaster hissed as his head reformed, "I'm data, I'm indestructible nothing you mortals can conceive can beat me."

"Well I'm open to suggestions," Zita shrugged as she watched their adversary rise.

Ron looked at his sword, or more exactly the ax like hilt of his sword, "why not," as he lashed out with his sword and focused on his ax, on the forest and released a brown energy blast from his sword that connected with the Wraithmaster's chest and sent him end over end and screaming in pain.

"Enjoy that mammal because it was the last time you'll hit me," the Wraithmaster snarled as removed his hand from the fractured breast plate, but unlike the other strikes it didn't heal. "No," he hissed looking up at them, not understanding what was happening, just knowing somehow their weapons were somehow preventing him from enacting repairs to his form. Snarling he lashed out with his blade ready to kill the three. Coming up between the three he did a quick spin and connected with all three opponents at once with his sword sending them falling from the sky.

"I think we've ticked him off," Ron slightly laughed as he flared his wings and halted his fall and spun and fired off another wave of energy that connected with the Wraithmaster making him howl in pain. "Lady and dragon I think we have a weapon, screw the beast power, drowned and flambé him!"

That was all the others needed to hear as Zita dodged a sword strike by sailing over him and caused an arc of blue lightning to fire from her blade and connect with Wraithmaster between his wings, causing a pained roar to escape him.

"I think the tree frog has a point," Zita laughed experiencing a head rush and dove down under Wraithmaster as he tried to slash it her, hitting nothing as she flew under him. A move he tried to replicate as he turned in midair and was rewarded with a fire ball in the butt courtesy of Pyre that sent him to the ground.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to end this," Ron barked, "all at once lets end this," as he aimed his sword, Zita doing like wise and Pyre opening up his mouth. "On three"

Simultaneously from the trio, "THREE," as they all released blasts from their weapons and struck him dead on, causing the virus to scream and howl as he was torn apart, his armor shattering in the presence of the mystically enhanced attacks. As the armor cracked white light emerged from the lines as if trying to escape the wounded body. Then for a brief moment the body flared and the world seemed to stop before everything regained it's speed and the Wraithmaster was gone, smoke rising from the spot he had been.

"Tell me we won?" Zita half begged, half questioned looking around fully expecting some kind of double cross and to attacked by Wraithmaster or some other creature on his behalf.

"Just keep you eyes open Zita," Ron warned as he flew in small circles looking over the expanse ready for an attack.

"Ok this might seem like a stupid question but if he's dead how do we get home?" Zita asked her eyes scanning the area where Wraithmaster had been.

"At no point have I ever claimed to be the team tech expert, so don't look at me, but I think we got ripped off. I'm thinking ultimate revenge here, he dies and we're left here to rot."

"I'm pretty sure I've seen that movie."

"Serious," Pyre growled looking around not looking forward to spending the rest of his life fighting squirrels.

"Sorry bubby," as Ron flew over to the dragon, "but I have no idea what to do here."

"Know," the Fire/Thunder Dragon sighed sympathizing with the human/griffon.

"Hey think of it this way, at least we're not trapped in Pong."

"You want to eat her or should I?"

"I do it," Pyre growled taking off after Zita intent on chasing her till she couldn't fly anymore thing bringing her tried form back to Ron where they'd laugh about it till she woke up.

The trio only flew a few feet in their respective directions before the world seemed to slow and a sharp pain ran through their bodies.

* * *

All Will could de was shake his head, "I can't believe that worked." 

"Hey don't knock it at least we're out," a laugh in her voice as she let herself enjoy the moment.

"But that whole plan was a shot in the dark at best, there is no way that should have worked."

"Was the access panel behind that wall? Does simple logic not say if you blow up the lock the door will open?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again that is sloppy, I would have never done something that reckless before having to work with you."

"I also bet you wouldn't have streaked before you met me, face facts Will your going to have to learn to adapt or your not going to survive long with us. As I learned a long time ago from Ron, sometimes the one in a million shots pay off so give them a shot they can't hurt."

Looking up and shaking his head, "what I wouldn't give to have my old job back."

Suddenly her voice lost it's joking edge and took a serious tone, "you can pity yourself after we get the others back, till then keep it to yourself."

For a moment Will considered snapping at Kim but let it drop, truth was he was more worried about them than he though he should have been and it worried him a little bit. "Don't worry the second we hit get through the door," looking down the hallway, "we'll get out and it should be easy sailing from there."

"I hope your right, but with our luck Wraithmaster probably has every security system in the building on at this point."

"Way to think positive Possible," as he took a slight lead and took position in front of the door that lead to Mr. Mevious office and from there a quick shot out of the building. A quick look back told him she was ready in case something behind the door was going to try and kill them. _'One, two,' _he counted to himself, _'three,' _and forced the door open and pulled back half expecting gun fire to be heard."

"We're clear," Kim sighed carefully walking in, "and I hope that's the last security system there is." Kim barley got to the door before instinct told her something was wrong and dove to the ground ready for whatever came. Only to end up being a little embarrassed when she saw it was only the computers mounted camera, it was glowing. "Don't see that everyday," as she got to her feet but kept her distance on the off chance it might explode. Then the camera pulsed nearly blinding the pair then pulsed again and again before stopping.

"Well.." Will started.

A pair of arms shot up over the desk, "LETS DO IT AGAIN!"

Kim jumped on the desk and slid to the edge over looking the trio on the ground, "Ron," her voice somewhere between ecstatic and skeptical.

"KP, what's up?" the blond human asked on the ground lying on top of Zita, Pyre on his chest. He did a quick look at his hands and then brought them to his face, "BOOYAH I'm not blue anymore!"

"OOOOKKKK," as the redhead looked at him sideway then shrugged and hugged him pulling him up off the others.

"Thanks," Zita moaned on the floor, "he was getting heavy," as she pushed herself to her feet. "Um where are we?"

"Everlot Inc," Will said offering her a hand, "nice to know you made it out."

"Out, we kicked Wraithmasters tail," pumping her arms in the air before dropping them and hanging her head, "and once more no ones going to believe this story."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ron snapped.

"I really don't care, I'm just glad your back," Kim sighed letting him go

"That's only one of us, what happened?" Will asked

"That is complicated," Zita started, "and best told over warm pizza and cold soda, your buying spy boy," as she drug him out.

"Well she doesn't seem any worse for wear," Kim laughed

"No I think she was having the time of her life, I'm just glad to be out of there."

"Sounds like you had a rough time."

"One way of putting it KP, but you look like you've seen better days yourself."

"Yeah, Wraithmaster controlling a security system and a couple of laser cannons, not the worst things I've ever faced but I can think of other things I could have been doing."

"Right cheerleaders that's still today right?"

"It was, got pushed back a week and speaking of which don't have anything planed for next Saturday, I'm going to need your help."

"Why do I not like the sound of this," he whimpered shaking his head.

"You tell me your story, I'll tell you mine."

"Right," as they headed out the door, "well I woke up in Everlot and…

* * *

Authors note: Yes I'm back and so is my inspiration to bad I'm going on vacation soon so I have no idea how long I'll be able to write but with any luck I'll have this story done before I leave (maybe 2 more chapters). And if you haven't noticed I learned how to space the stories, yeah. I know most people won't get it but Pyres hero is Ricky Ticky Tavy (no I don't own him, I wish I did, I wish I owned the moive Chuck Jones did but I don't own it either, and I have no idea if I spelled the name right) but I thought the parralleas were to cool not to tribute. With luck I'll get the rest down and up in a few days 

Well please R&R


	5. Training cheerleaders

Next Saturday

Ron was squatting on the ground digging through his bag, "do you have to stare at me?" He asked without looking up.

"There's a wall of lockers between us Ron," Kim sighed and shook her head," how do you know I'm staring?"

"Because I know you," a forced laugh in his voice. "I don't suppose you can tell me something to take my mind off what's to come?"

"You act like I'm setting you up for a firing squad."

"No after a firing squads done the pain is gone, what you've done is insure the pain will continue in my life."

"You are such a drama queen," the redhead laughed, "but I'll humor you. I talked to Wade last night, he thinks he's finally unraveling what happened to the three of you."

"And he didn't call me because?"

"Something about you and Zita staying up all night playing Everlot," shaking her head, "honestly after what you went through I'm surprised you can even look at that damn game."

"Hey, just because it spawned Wraithmaster it doesn't mean we're going to abandon a cool game, I have to admit after you've been pulled into it the game it loses a bit of it's charm."

"I'll bet" a hint of a smile on her face, "anyway Wades pretty sure their aren't going to be any long term effects, at least in the real world."

Moaning slightly, "why do I not like the sound of that," as he slipped off his pants.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Wade and Monique compared some notes and they think the armor in the game was a result of Wraithmaster not knowing anything about magic, they're pretty sure nothing like that will happen in real life and he can counter it in the games when you go back."

His whole body froze, the new pants halfway up his legs. After a few moments he finally regained the use of his mouth, "'WHEN WE GO BACK," he yelled.

Kim jumped slightly at the sound, "yeah," regaining her composure, "Wade somehow obtained the schematics on the digitizer, I asked him a few times, and his answers were more than a little evasive. To make a long story short, he has the plans, and that's all he seems to need other than a camera hooked into a computer network. You don't even want to know how excited he is over this, he seems to think with a little trial and error he can download himself into his computer and find information twenty times as fast."

"Yeah that's all very good," Ron sighed pulling off his shirt, "but what about me going back in?" pulling her back to the real topic.

"Wade just thinks he can modify the program so we can all enter and keep our armor in the same configuration that it's in now."

Rolling his eyes, "that's something to look forward to," he growled sarcastically.

"I thought you didn't mind the game," pocking fun at her friend.

"I don't," he sighed a weight in his voice, "but I don't like the things I'm forced to do there. Everything feels to real in there, I don't want to be just to kill things."

This wasn't the first time Kim had heard this from him over the last week, his slaying of the Ice Griffon had left a few scars on him emotionally. "I know," the words carrying her full sympathy, "and I'm not expecting you to go back for fun. But you never know this technology might come in handy in the future, I don't want you to write it off or let your fear of it control you."

"It doesn't control me," he growled, "I just don't want to go back," as he slipped his top on.

"Even if it means growing wings again," a smile returning to her lips.

"Meaning?"

"Wade seems to think that, um," rolling her hands, "come on what did he call it," her mind going blank.

"Cheat code, power up, power feather," Ron offered trying to help her.

"Power up, yeah that's it," pointing her finger at where she thought he was on the other side of the wall. "Wades pretty sure it's somehow tied to you now, but only when your digital, the same thing would have happened if it were your character in the game."

"Explains why we couldn't use it last night," shaking his head remembering the slightly embarrassing moment that had nearly gotten him killed in the game.

"Yep, everything that happened wasn't your character it was you so the power up is yours alone. Wades pretty sure it won't work in the real world, something about the needed data only existing in the digital world."

"Lets put that theory to the test shall we," a smile appearing on his mouth, "ancient power deep in side, release the force that would hide, wings of ice that freeze the sky, release one who can not die!"

"You blue?" she asked not sure if she wanted it to work or not given the power already in their care. However a part of her did want to see him in his feathers and fur.

"Nada KP," a little disappointed, "still flesh tone and sans wings. If that had worked I could have just flown out of here and not bothered with this."

"You wish partner, you still owe me for pulling you butt out of a few dozen fires."

"And thus she begins the flame metaphors," lightly banging his head on the locker

"If you don't like it you can leaf," a dark smile on her lips not believing she had lowered herself to using a pun that bad.

"Careful if you start using those words and might grow on you."

"Funny," Shaking her head and looking at her watch. "Looks like they'll be here soon," heading towards the door, "I'll yell when I need you. Oh the final analysis of Wraithmaster came back."

"And?"

"We aren't sure how he came to be, we have no idea exactly what he did, but he didn't seem to stray very far outside of the Glomgold Enterprises mainframe. If he did anything to them is still being checked out but so far he didn't seem to do much but hack the computers at Everlot Inc. Wade found a virtual trail leading to your and Zita's computers but out of those stops we haven't found anything. Wade wants to go over your systems ASAP so you might want to clear some time Sunday. We also don't know what happened to him."

"We don't know what happened to him as in how he was stopped or in we don't know what happened to his data?" he asked darkly.

"They think they know how you three stopped him. If I understand what he was talking about, your weapons either adapted themselves to the environment, or the game adapted them when you were pulled into the game allowing them to work in the game even though nothing there was really real. And while that adaptation worked against everything else somehow because of what Wraithmaster was they couldn't affect him. Wade tried to explain the nuts and blots to me and I was completely lose, something about being sentient and how he processed data, you'll have to ask him. Anyway when you activated the power up you somehow became a highly integrated part of the games programming, thus became something that could effect him on his level. However because of the considerable differences between all of you it was like using a cap gun against a brick wall, but when you channeled your magic through the digital program, it was somehow able to effect him on a level he couldn't fix.

"Uh-hu, your evading the more important second question, is Wraithmaster deleted?"

"That's what Wade originally thought now he's not so sure. I didn't understand all the techno babble but he thinks something hacked the Everlot database just before you delivered your final blow and that might have been linked to the system slow down you mentioned."

"So he could still be out there?"

"Yes," slumping her shoulders a little.

Running his fingers through his hair, "great, it's not like we don't have enough problems as it is."

"Yeah, another reason to let Wade check your system, he's already started installing massive security measures on mine and he'll be moving on to the others soon, not to mention warning my parents and Global Justice who can hopefully protect themselves from Wraithmaster."

"You really know how to ruin a mood KP," he sighed

"Think of it this way, regardless I just said people were going to get hit today, now you have a better reason to do it."

"Oh yes now can have that time honored and much respected title of skirt beater on my resume."

"Don't worry, if they're smart they won't be wearing skirts."

"KP, think about some of the girls on the squad, some would rather risk death than not look glamorous."

The head cheerleader opened her mouth to spit out an insult for such a stereo typical remark, but then shut her mouth as she realized a few of the girls were that shallow. "Just come when I call ok," walking out the door and bothering to listen to his response.

As she expected a few girls were already in the gym, and much like last week a few were way to dressed up for what she had planed. A quick count told her about half the squad was there and checked her watch again, _'ten minutes till we start this,' _she sighed to herself, not looking forward to fight she was to come from the girls.

"So what are we doing today," Bonnie asked coming up behind her, the Earth Knight's voice low so only the pair could hear.

The redhead smiled, "you'll see," not looking back, trying to keep the public's sense of animosity the pair had forged over many years intact.

"Looking forward to it," she whispered as she walked past Kim. Kim was more than a little glad Bonnie's hair was returning to normal, the white-blond having faded to a light brown that in another week would probably be nearly unnoticeable. That is of course if she didn't dye her hair before then, given two other girls on the squad now had the same style, and there were talks of others following the growing trend.

'_How the hell did she turn that into the new sensation,' _shaking her head, _'this is the girl that made the pink poof look good,_' a little voice in her head sounded of, causing a little growl to escape her throat at the thought.

Bonnie was decked out in slightly worn, but comfortable and slightly tight shirt and shorts that were tight enough to keep them up but loose enough to allow her a full range of movement along with old tennis shoes and no make-up. Kim on the other hand had a slightly more professional pair of martial arts pants on and a form fitting full body tank top to emphasis she was the boss. But regardless they were the only two in the gym that looked like they were ready for the kind of day Kim had planed, seeing way to much spandex, jewelry, and the general attitude that they'd be bolting in a few minutes to go to the mall or find their respective boyfriends.

Sighing and doing a quick check of the mats and a few other things she'd need during the day including avoiding a few questions from various girls on the squad as to when they could leave.

Checking her watch she looked up, "and it's time," she barked out, her voice carrying to the assembled cheerleaders, "so come here so we can get this started." After a few moments Bonnie was the only one that walked over to her and Kim sighed, "You can work with me now or Barkin later, make you call cause if we aren't doing anything and he walks in you get to do this again next Saturday." That brought the assembled girls over in a hurry.

"Ok it looks like everyone's here, as I already said our Saturdays for the foreseeable future are on the line, so I'm hoping that enough incentive for everyone here to work with me." Earning her a collective yelpof agreement from the assembled girls. "Good then that will make this easier…"

"Easier than doing cheers all day," Tara yipped

Kim just gave the Tara a sideways look and determined she was sincere, "meaning?"

"Mr. Barkin gave you free reign so we'll just end up doing cheers all day right, or can we just sit around and talk, or leave."

Kim just looked at her bewildered and started to get frustrated when several of the girls agreed with her. Giving out a sharp whistle to cut through the noise and regain their attention, "Ok," sighing, "I don't know what you've been hearing, or think is going to happen, but this is what the day will consist of. I'm going to be teaching all of you various self defense techniques, how far we get is dependant on your skill. If I think for one moment your holding back or faking it, I will go to Mr. Barkin, and we can all learn from him next week."

"You have got to be kidding, I thought you were our friend," a slight growl in Lisa's voice.

"I'd like to think I am, but it's my job to train you, to give you something that might save your lives and I'm not going to write it off. Besides in case you've forgotten Mr. Barkin is going to do random checks through out the day, and if we're not working, that kinda blows your idea."

The remark earned a dark look from Lisa who none the less backed down, "so what about your boy friend," more than a little venom in her voice.

'_Damn is that what I sound like,' _Bonnie thought giving the other girl a quick look.

"Ah yes Ron," a little smile on him lips, "GET OUT HERE!"

It took a few seconds but the doors to the gym cracked, "don't suppose I can talk you out of this?" the blonds voice asked.

"Nope," as the Fire Knight flipped her pony tail.

"To which I can only say, I double everything I called you over the last few hours, and I really don't want to do this."

"And yet I still don't care," a laugh in her voice, earning her a growl from behind the door. "What was that?"

"Yes boss," he growled pushing open the door and walking into the gym in a white gi. A few of the girls stared at him, along with a few laughing at him, and a few calls of, 'what is he wearing, and 'he's trying to hard.'

Turning to the, "I got in Japan, it was a gift from the school I was transferred to for a few days, you should remember it wasn't that long ago."

"Right that was the best week of my high school life," Lisa called earning her a dirty looks from the collected knights and a few cheers of the assembled girls.

"Ron," Kim's voice even as she did the come here motion with her fingers. "Ok everyone, this is what's going to happen, Ron is going to assist me in a small demonstration, after which we'll be getting to work. Now I need you to understand I don't expect any of you to replicate what I'm going do today, it's not that everyone here can't with some time and training, it's simply that you lack two things. The first being the experience level I have, the other being a partner," waving up and down Ron's body. "You have to understand that Ron and I have been working together for a long time, and in such time we have developed a trust that can't be quickly duplicated, now I ask that you watch closely because we will not stop in the middle. It's not that we can't, but I've been known to go slightly blank when I fight, and I might not notice. To that extent, if we leave the mat it's best if you stay out of our way because I can't really be sure what will happen. So if you have any questions ask me now."

A few hands went up, "serious questions," she sighed watching most of the hand lower, "Hope," point at the only hand left in the air.

"How dangerous is this going to be for us?"

"The actual training? That all depends on if you take it seriously and if those individual your working with do like wise. This demonstration on the other hand, well I can't really say. " Turning away from others, "ready Ron," as she slipped into a fighting stance.

"Quick question," glancing at the girls with his peripheral vision, "slow medium, fast, or us?"

"Do you even have to ask, us."

"Very cool," a little smile on his face as he slipped into a fighting stance.

"Twenty bucks says Ron ends up running out of the room crying," Lisa hissed, a dark smile on her lips. "You in Bonnie?"

"I don't think so, I wouldn't be surprised if Possibles been using him as a punching bag for years," Bonnie whispered leaning over to her, _'sit back and enjoy the show, it's going to be good.'_

"Ready," Kim asked

"Always," a smile on his face as she leveled a round kick in his direction, which he quickly side stepped and was ready for her follow up punch as he side stepped again.

"Good," the words barley audible from Kim and she retook her stance. The pair circled for a few seconds then she struck throwing two kick jabs at his head moving in fast and darted back. A quick body shift and slipped to the ground for a leg sweep, and hit nothing as he did a quick back flip out of the way. A little spin brought her back to her feet to face Ron.

Not letting up Kim threw another jab, which he backed away to avoid and followed it up with a heel kick to his face, a strike that was blocked by his arm and pushed away.

A few of the cheerleaders watching gasped at Ron's move not thinking he could do something like that.

"This is probably a routine," Lisa slightly barked, "this is probably just a tumbling routine," trying to reassure herself as much as the girls.

The two fighters heard the words but ignored them as Kim threw another round kick at Ron's body, a strike Ron caught rather than blocking. A smile shot across Kim face as he took her bait and shifted her hips and jumped launching another round kick at him and connecting with Ron's face forcing him to let her go and resulting in the pair falling to the ground. A quick roll and push shot Kim back to her feet and into another fighting stance and darted back intent on keeping her distance, while Ron just lay on the ground.

"He's done," Lisa quipped putting her hands behind her head.

Kim on the other hand kept her distance and watched him, "your not fooling me," her words controlled but with a hint of anger.

"Never did play possum well," the Forest Knight growled rolling over and spring boarded back to his feet, "but you can't blame a guy for trying."

Raising an eyebrow, "did you honestly think that as going to work again?"

"I had hopes," his response a little flippant.

"Yeah, save um, now stop messing around and give it to me."

"Your word, my command," a smile on his lips and he sprinted in and jumped turning into a side kick which the redhead sidestepped just he he'd anticipated and pulled his jump shot. Planting his legs on the ground and pushing off delivering an forearm to her midsection. Using the force of his strike Kim arced backwards into a flip bringing her feet into his jaw and sending him into the air. After a moment he landed with a thud and rolled back to his feet ready for her next attack.

Rubbing his jaw slightly, "I keep forgetting you can do that now," laughing a little at the situation and charging back in. He set he up with a round kick and waited for the side step, a quick spin and foot shift let him plant a sidekick into her open abdomen and forcing her to slide a few feet back on the mat.

Exhaling sharply Kim back flipped away from him and leaving the mat, glad to see him following with a falsely thinking he was in control. A few additional flips put her in range of the wall and spun in midair and letting her face the wall when she hit the ground. Using the momentum of the spin she jumped letting her foot bite into the wall and turned into a round kick which connected with his face sending him to the ground.

A quick roll and half flip put Ron back on his feet just in time to catch her knee in his ribs sending him back on to back and sliding across the smooth floor. Releasing a sound of joy Kim brought her leg up along her body, holding it for a second, unintentionally showing off her flexibility, before bring the leg straight down towards Ron's body. A strike that missed it's mark as Ron blocked it with both arms, then pushed off the floor with his foot and turned his body on it's side and pushed himself forwards sweeping Kim's leg out from under her and bring her to the ground as well.

For a moment both lay there grabbing a few breaths as the cheerleaders watched in disbelief. With a grunt Ron forced his body back up pushing off the ground with his leg and spinning on his shoulders before rolling back to his feet and hopped back near the wall, knowing full well Kim could counter him if he attacked now.

Laughing a little Kim just pushed herself up with her hands and took another fighting stance, "I can't believe you did that," shaking her head slightly, "you watch way to much wrestling," recognizes the signature move.

"Mock me all you want, you still haven't won," hopping lightly from foot to foot. Just as he expected she threw a round house at him. He darted back and spun his body and jumped his foot finding a hold and sending him flying into a flip over her arm. It wasn't hard to grab her shirt as he was over her and pull her back shifting his body bringing his feet to her back and rolling on his back as he hit the ground then pushed off with his feet and released her sending her fling through the air her body landing on the mat with a small slide.

"Crap," Kim hissed using the falls momentum to propel herself back to her feet, "when the hell did you learn that."

"Been practicing that for a while, I saw it on TV once and figured it might come in handy someday," shrugging his shoulders and he stepping back onto the mat.

"Your getting crafty in your old age," she laughed as she darted in, and the pair quickly started trading blows and kicks, almost dancing as they read each others movements and predicted the outcomes. The majority of the time they were dead on and avoided the attack, but every so often the other would surprise them a land a clean hit. For several minutes the pair traded strikes, the world around them falling away, as their whole world became each other. Finally Ron hit the ground, sliding on his back and just lay there, sweat running down his face, after a few moments he started laughing, joined a few moments later by Kim.

"Ready to call it," the Fire Knight called

"Give me a few minutes I can go another round or two."

Standing over him and shaking her head, "if we keep going there's not going to be anyone to teach them," as she jerked her head to the stunned crowd as she lowered her hand to him..

Mulling it over in his head, "fine, but this doesn't count as me losing," he growled as he accepted her hand and was pulled to his feet.

Turning Kim faced the sufficiently stunned entourage, _'bingo,' _a dark smile momentarily flashing across he face. Clapping her hands and bringing the girl back to reality, "Ok here's how the day is going to go, you'll be split into two groups, one lead by me the other by Ron. We'll be teaching you various basic self defense and combat techniques, in addition to a few moves that we've come to rely on through experience. Depending on how well you do at the end we'll have a small sparing session, refereed by Ron and myself."

Looking out over the crowd the pair could tell the team was far from happy about the situation. Ron lightly elbowed Kim in the side and whispered, "bonus."

Nodding, "there will also be a small incentive for all of you to perform. Provided we get to the sparing stage, whichever team wins the most matches well get to collectively get to decide our routines for the next competition. So since I know a few of you have been complaining about not getting the choice parts in the routines, or simply think they can think of a better performance here your chance. And before you say anything Bonnie," a little smile I Kim's mouth, "if my team wins I'll be willing to take an advisory role, however you will be on Ron's team."

The Earth Knight gave the redhead a small grin, "given what I just say that might not be a punishment."

Shaking her head, "OK," Kim called out, "these are the people working with Ron, Bonnie, Tara…."

* * *

Later that night the five Knight and Monique sat around Kim's room laughing.

"You should have seen it, I'm pretty sure Ron traumatized a few of them," Bonnie laughed.

The Forest Knight glared at her as he leaned back, "I wasn't that bad."

"Tell that to the girls you put the sleeper hold on."

"Hey, that's a time honored technique Rocky," pointing a finger at her, "and that pretty much won us the competition."

"And here I thought it was me."

"That too," as they high-fived each other.

"We all know you won, stop rubbing it in," Kim mock growled, "I still can't believe how you looked out there Bonnie, I actually though you were just learning half of those moves."

"Well I kind of was Ms. take off you jewelry and shoes," shacking her head, "I thought I knew part of those moves inside out, but as soon as I took this off," tapping her transformed mace, "it felt like half my mind vanished."

"That's what happens when you rely to much on objects and not enough on yourself," a smug look on Will's face.

"Can we not start this argument again," Zita moaned.

"Oh but it's one of my favorites," Ron whined with a laugh.

"You guys should have seen Mr. Barkin when he came in to check on us and say Ron putting a Tara in a arm lock. I thought his head was going to explode, he started screaming about law suits and sexual abuse. It took us almost twenty minutes to calm him down.."

Monique just shook her head, "the next week is going to be great, I can't wait to see what people end up thinking of Ron."

"They'll think the same thing they always do," Ron sighed, "just watch by the end of the week people are going to write it off as a performance piece. As far as everyone at that school is concerned I've have been a spineless loser my entire school life, and a few hours of me teaching cheerleaders to bust some skulls isn't going to change that, and personally I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then why is it you try to become popular every few weeks," Kim jabbed.

"Passing folly, besides I've lived your life remember," reminding her of the brain switch, "being popular is to much work, as I have enough problems in my life without adding more."

"Still," a sly look on Will's face, "if your reputation as a fighter flourish, I might need to borrow you."

"Football team?"

"Among other things….."

* * *

Authors note- yeah kind of a crappy ending, but the more I wrote the more I lost sight of where I wanted this to end so I'm just killing this chapter off. Just assume they went off talking into the night. Will Ron's little demonstration with Kim change anything? Of course not we've seen enough eps- him going evil, him getting 'smart', him being Kim, by the end of the ep everything at school is back to status quo. So why did I do it, I just thought it'd be a cool way to end the set up. 


	6. epilog

Cold-Chaos- yeah I knida noticed over dependance on those words too, hopefully I've gotten over that

Spyke the headgehog- I appreaciate you reading, and I know my gramer skills are not that strong, and if you think the mistakesare extensive when I post, you should see them before the two read throughs, the mistakes I catch are staggering. My only defense is I'm human.

with that said, on to the epilog

* * *

"Are things in place."

"Yes sir, all precautions have been taken, the firewalls are in place, the system has been completely isolated, and the additional programs are also in place."

"Excellent, then bring him online, I want to address him face to face," chuckling darkly, "as it were."

"Of course sir," as the purple clad man tapped on a control panel and connected the small box to the wall. After a few seconds nothing happened then the room began to glow. "The program will be on line in a few moments sir, he have to wait for the hologram generators to fully power up."

"Very good, but I can take it from here, join the others, I have faith in your precautions but I'd rather not take a chance, if something goes wrong I want every capable individual ready."

"Understood sir," bowing slightly and exiting the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

The lone man just stood in the middle of the room and small smile on his face as he knew what was most likely happening. "So much like me," he spoke to himself, "testing his limits, unwilling to bow to anyone, always ready for a challenge. Yes I think I'm going to like him, but you should know," tilting his head upward, "my men don't make mistakes, you're here and here you shall remain until I decide otherwise."

After a few seconds the room shimmered and Wraithmaster appeared in front of him and looked him up and down, "Lightning Bat I presume," his voice coming from everywhere at once.

"Correct," the Lightning Sentinel nodded walking around him inspecting the hologram, "the lab techs did good work you almost look real."

"Real enough to bring you to your knees," as he struck his hand passing right through the one eyed man.

"Hmmm, no substance," greatly disappointed as he turned from the image, "it appears my expectations of you were a little high, I'll have to have you erased," and turned away from him.

After a few steps Wraithmaster lunged and grabbed Bat's wrist and stopped him, "You think you can control me," he snarled as he tapped into the holographic matrix and located the hidden programs to enable the creation of force fields.

"Good, my technicians say those programs were protected by the of the most complex security measures available to commercial industries, however compared to the real security of my base they are like a child's toy." Bat chuckled before snapping his metal fingers forcing a scream from the creature in black and sending him to his knees, "but did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for you. I must say you are everything I heard you were vicious, powerful, and opportunistic. And now you are mine."

"I am no ones," his voice weak but with a hint on menace as the system disruption that shot through his matrix that could only be described as pain ceased

"Oh but you are my creature, everything thing you are belongs to me. I have long been in need of someone with your skills, the men in my employ are skilled, some the best in the world, but they are limited, you however are not. You can actually enter computers, change them from the inside, take whatever you want then vanish without a trace."

"You expect me to be your errand boy?

"In a sense, how much do you know about me?"

"Enough, you are also called is Gemini and you control and organization called the World Wide Evil Empire, or simply WEE, you want to kill Stoppable and Possible and you recently were allied with four others who wanted the same."

"Is that all?"

"I've seen other things listed in Stoppable and Flores' computers, things that are insane, the fantasies of a fleshy mind, the only magic can be found in a computer."

"We half agree on that, technology is a wonderful thing, capable of so much, especially in the world we now live in," gazing at his cybernetic right hand. "But magic does indeed exist, the very fact that we are here having this conversation proves it."

"Your deluded," the hologram growled.

"No, I am magic given form," pulling out his boomerang, "all that you have heard about me is very true, and it goes far beyond me." Smiling, "Do you know why you lost to Stoppable and Flores? It's because they're like me," letting out a content smirk, "after a fashion. They have power beyond anything you have ever dealt with, if it wasn't for my men rescuing your data before they nearly deleted you, well do you believe there's an afterlife for creatures like you? If you attempt to face them again like you are now, you will fail, and this time there won't be anyone to rescue you."

"You expect me to believe that,"

Tapping his artificial arm, "I've just released the restrictions on a file that's being transferred to you, scan it and tell me you don't believe."

Wraithmaster's mind filled footage and reports of Stoppable since receiving the Twin Timber Ax's, the knowledge almost making him stagger.

"You see," the Lightning Sentinel said casually circling him, "he's now a force to be reckoned with, he is a creature of magic, as great as your power is, if you don't understand what fuels him you cannot hope to defeat him."

"This information could have been falsified," Wraithmaster growled desperately trying to rationalize the new information.

Shaking his head, "your disappointing me again program. I know what you're capable of, you've probably already scanned every bite of the data, you know the video hasn't been altered in any way. Your letting those pathetic human personality algorithms control you, making you blind to the truth, as smart as you are there is so much you don't understand, and without that knowledge you can never avenge your defeats."

"Revenge is a human weakness, I merely care about removing an optical from my path, and now that I know what I'm dealing with they will fall, as will you for daring to think you could contain me," slashing his sword at Lightning Bat, only to drop to the ground screaming again.

"I really thought you were smarter than that, you can't harm me my men have added programs to you, security measures to ensure your loyalty" as he slipped his boomerang back into his belt.

"Programs I can destroy," he snarled as he activated his self repair programs.

"Do keep telling yourself that, from what I understand it's an ingenious program, well two really one simple and one far more complex. The first is what your attempting to erase and you should be successful removing it, the second has actually attached to your antiviral program and is spreading to every other system now that your running it," enjoying what he hoped was a shocked expression, given the helmet it was hard to tell. "Chances are by the time your done trying to remove it, it will be so ingrained in your system that you can't even distinguish between what you were and what you will soon be." Looking down and smiling at the hologram, "while I would love to watch you discover the new rules of your life, I'm going to save you the trouble and just tell you. First of all there is no way you can directly or indirectly harm me or my organization, so if you have any thoughts about erasing my compute system or taking control of any of my weapons and turning them on me, abandon them. Second you are my slave, whatever I say you will do without question, you are quite free to vocalize your objections, but in the end you will do it, but please do try and fight it my technicians say it should be quite amusing. Third, well you've already started experiencing the third part of the program, with a simple activation of a relay in my hand," rolling the cybernetic appendage around by the wrist, "you'll be reduced to a quiver, screaming, shadow of your former self, incapable of doing anything but spasm on the 'ground'," doing air quotes with his gauntlet incased arm, "and baling like a baby."

"If you wanted a partner you could have just asked," Wraithmaster weakly laughed, only to have words turn to screams as Lightning Bat sent another disruption to his matrix.

With a speed the shouldn't have been possible for his size, his metal hand shot out and grabbed Wraithmaster by the neck , enjoying the tremors racking the holograms body, and pulled him forward till there was only a fraction of an inch between their faces. "Let me make something clear to you construct," his voice calm but menacing, "you are now my property, not my equal, not my underling, you are a thing that I own. The only reasons I bothered saving you are your computer infiltration skills. Those are the only things that you possess that are useful to me, everything else you bring to the table I already possess in one form or another in my organization. I don't care about your needs and desires, I don't care that your sentient, all that you are to me is a tool, a useful tool, but a tool none the less. If it were in my peoples abilities I would have had that annoying free will of yours removed, but as such I am forced to accepts it as a minor annoyance. While I have every confidence that I now control you, know that there are limits to what I will put up with, test those boundaries all you want, but be aware when you cross the line I won't think twice about deleting you, and the only thing I will morn is the loss of your skills. In a way you should be happy I'm going to give you what you want, power and revenge. By severing me, my domination of the planet you be accelerated thus indirectly giving you the dominion you seek, and in order to attain that I must eliminate Stoppable and his compatriots."

"KI….LL….YOU," Wraithmaster's voice trembling as body continued to spasm in pain.

"That's what I expected you to say, hate me all you wish, but soon enough you will call me master and learn your place at my heals," his cool demeanor giving away as his voice slipped into a demonic laugh.

* * *

Authors note- now the stories over. The big bad Wraithmaster is now an unwilling pet to Lightning Bat, yeah this can't be a good thing for our heros. 


End file.
